


Under Your Eyes.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les vacances d'été ont toujours eu cet effet vivifiant sur les gens, surtout les jeunes, ça leur permettait de sortir de leurs routines habituelles, des cours et autres banalités du quotidien. C'était le cas de Harry, jeune étudiant en lettres de dix-neuf-ans, qui avait toujours eu ce goût de parcourir et découvrir le monde. Alors, quand ses amis proches lui avaient proposé de venir partager un mois de vacances avec eux, au soleil, au bord de la mer, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que celui d'accepter. Après tout, il n'avait pas réfléchi à une destination particulière et ne se voyait pas passer le reste de la saison, enfermé, dans sa ville alors que les autres jeunes partaient tous en vacances. De ce fait, cette annonce lui était apparue comme l'occasion idéale de pouvoir se changer les idées et prendre du bon temps.</p><p>Mais il ne savait pas encore que l'océan renfermait bien des secrets et des eaux troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **A** près presque une journée de voyage, le jeune homme fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin poser ses valises dans la grande maison qu'avaient louée ses amis pour les vacances, maison qui ressemblait plus à une villa d'ailleurs. A l'arrière il y avait une piscine et un jardin de la taille d'un demi-terrain de foot. Puis à l'avant, sûrement la plus belle vue, la plage. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller voir à quoi ressembler sa chambre qu'il se dirigea directement vers la petite terrasse à l'avant. Le vent chaud et salé de l'été lui caressa le visage, il ferma les paupières et inspira un grand coup. Cet air nouveau le faisait sentir vivant. D'ici, on pouvait nettement entendre les vagues s'échouer et se coucher sur le sable, le mouvement de l'eau qui clapotait. C'était littéralement le paradis.  
  
**«  Alors, ça te plait Harry ? »** Le concerné sursauta doucement et rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison d'où provenait la voix de son meilleur ami d'enfance, Zayn. Il décida de rentrer à son tour et sourit simplement. **« C'est magnifique, oui. »** C'était son idée, à la base, de venir ici. La maison appartenait à des amis de ses parents, assez riches et possédant plusieurs habitations un peu partout, cela ne les avaient pas dérangé de louer –pour peu- leur propriété le temps d'un mois. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, des valises et des sacs s'exposant partout dans le salon blanc et lumineux. Ils étaient cinq pour le moment, Liam, Zayn, Timothée et Jason. Mais deux autres devaient encore arriver le lendemain, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu partir en même temps qu'eux pour des raisons de moyen de transport, paraît-il. Deux autres qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore. En fait, c'était un peu le principe de ces vacances aussi, faire des rencontres. Il ne connaissait que Liam et Zayn, ils allaient ensemble à l'Université, et les quatre autres étaient des amis à eux. Le bouclé n'avait voulu emmener personne, même si en fait il n'avait pas de gens à qui proposer. Et il ne se voyait pas demander à sa sœur de venir, tout d'abord parce qu'ils avaient organisé cela pour être seulement entre garçons, et qu'elle s'ennuierait facilement, et puis... C'était sa famille. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre une semaine avec elle sur le dos, bien qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement.  
  
**«  Bon, on va ranger nos affaires et on se retrouve dans une demi-heure pour aller boire un coup à la plage ? »** Proposa Liam sur un ton joyeux, tout le monde ne put qu'acquiescer. Sans plus attendre, ils allèrent chacun retrouver leur chambres ô combien spacieuses et chaleureuses. Elles étaient toutes dotées d'un grand lit deux places, d'une penderie ouverte et une salle de bain personnelle. Harry n'avait connu tout ce luxe, c'était une première pour lui qui devait partager sa salle de bain avec son colocataire. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, un sourire enfantin, et il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Ça s'annonçait être les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Les années précédentes il partait toujours avec ses parents ou sa sœur, mais ça n'était rien d'autre que purement ennuyeux. Là, il se voyait parfaitement écrire à sa fenêtre, avec une vue spectaculaire sur la mer, ou même se balader le soir sur le sable.  
  
  **L** orsqu'il eut rangé un peu de ses affaires dans la penderie, envoyé un message à sa mère pour l'assurer de son arrivée et enfiler une chemise légère dont il avait ouvert plusieurs boutons, le bouclé sortit de sa chambre. Il retrouva Jason, un brun aux yeux très sombres et couverts de tatouages, et Zayn qui fumaient sur la terrasse, il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, sans pour autant toucher à ces cigarettes destructrices. **« Tiens, voilà bouclette. Mais dis donc t'as emprunté les chemises de ta mère ou quoi ? » « Étouffe-toi avec ton tabac, tu veux Malik ? Tu seras mignon. » « Je t'aime aussi.**  » Le basané attira son meilleur ami contre lui, sa main autour de sa hanche tandis que ce dernier souriait doucement. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de leurs dix ans, grâce à leurs mères qui s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu, et depuis ils ne se lâchaient plus. Faisant pratiquement les quatre-cent coups ensemble, et c'était rare qu'ils ne passaient pas la plupart de leur temps collés à deux, avec Liam bien souvent. D'ailleurs, le châtain sortit à son tour, suivit de Timothée, un grand garçon blond et musclé. **« On y va les gars ? J'ai bien envie d'essayer leurs cocktails tropical moi ! » « Et pourquoi pas une belle serveuse aussi. » « Jason, on vient à peine d'arriver. »** Soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, quand même amusé. **« Ouais, mais on a qu'un mois devant nous, et je compte bien faire tomber plusieurs canons d'ici là. »** Les rires des cinq garçons résonnèrent dans l'air, la bonne humeur était déjà de la partie, et ce n'était que le début.  
  
  **D** 'un pas lent mais décidé, ils descendirent vers la plage où un petit bar se dressait à quelques mètres. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour un cocktail qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de goûter, une spécialité selon les mots de la carte affichée sur le mur du commerce. Harry, Liam et Timothée partirent s'assoir sur une table ronde, afin de réserver des places tandis que Jason faisait déjà des avances à une jolie brune en maillot de bains assise sur un tabouret, et que le métis attendait les collations. **« Je mets ma main au feu qu'il ramène cette fille à la maison dès ce soir. »** Dit soudain Liam en riant doucement. **« Je l'aime bien Jason hein, c'est un mec sympa, mais cette nuit j'ai simplement envie de dormir jusqu'à midi. Et pas être réveillé par ce tombeur. »** Zayn les rejoint avec un plateau remplie à la main, il s'assit et prit directement le sien, il y goûta en premier et ferma les yeux en soupirant. **« Putain les gars, ce cocktail c'est le pied, je crois que je vais finir ma vie ici ! » « Essaye d'abord d'être raisonnable pour ne pas finir ta nuit endormie sur la plage et complètement ivre, oui. »** Harry, qui était le plus jeune de la bande, se mit à rire quand son ami lui attribua une petite tape derrière la tête. Puis, sans se presser, ils se mirent tous à savourer leurs premières boissons de ce début mois de Juillet. **« Au fait Styles, je peux savoir d'où vient cette chemise ? »** Intervenu le châtain après qu'ils eurent partagés une conversation sur les activités prévues dans les prochaines semaines, ou du moins jours. Ça tournait, pour le moment, autour du surf, d'un tour en bateau, d'une balade en forêt pour passer une nuit en camping à la belle étoile et d'autres choses dans ce genre. Choses que le bouclé avait grande hâte d'essayer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui proposait une excursion en pleine nature. **« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé il y a vingt minutes de ça ! » « Et je te répondrai exactement la même chose, étouffe toi avec ton cocktail. » « Non mais t'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé et que tu as pris, pas m'égare, la valise de ta mère ? »** A la remarque du basané, tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau. Ces vacances avaient tout du paradis.  
   
**A** u bout de deux bonnes heures, assit autour d'une boisson tous les cinq, parce que Jason avait fini par simplement donner son numéro à la fille en maillot, ils rentrèrent à la maison. La chance qu'elle ne soit pas très loin, parce que déjà ils ne tenaient pas bien debout et ils s'arrêtaient constamment au bout de quelques pas pour exploser de rire tous ensemble. Vingt-deux heures était passé depuis déjà longtemps, mais la chaleur était encore présente, le soleil n'était même pas encore couché et des gens se baignaient çà et là. L'Océan était, cependant, plus calme qu'à leur arrivée. Harry en profita pour s'assoir sur la terrasse et se laisser bercer par le doux son des vagues. Tandis que le basané partait directement dormir, que Jason et Timothée allaient prendre leur douche et, Liam, quand à lui, décida de lui tenir un peu compagnie. **« Pas mal cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? » « Oui, je l'adore. Zayn a le don de dégoter des lieux merveilleux. » « C'est clair. En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois venu. »** **« Je n'allais pas manquer ça quand même. » « Oui, mais on sait que tu es un garçon assez réservé et solitaire, donc on ne pensait pas du tout que tu allais te joindre à nous. » « Faut croire que, ces vacances, peuvent être la chance d'un nouveau départ. »** Il haussa simplement les épaules, ce n'était qu'un mois après tout. **« Tu as sûrement raison. C'est vrai que ça semble tellement irréel et hors du temps ici. »** Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son ami avait totalement raison. A peine avait-il posé les pieds hors de la voiture qu'il avait senti que tout ici était différent. L'atmosphère, les gens, l'environnement et la façon de vivre. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. C'était comme un autre monde et il savait que sa place était ici, il n'en savait pas les raisons exactes mais il en était certain. L'endroit était tellement apaisant et calme. Totalement à l'opposé de la grande ville bruyante et bondée où il vivait. Finalement, c'était peut-être de ça qu'il avait besoin, de changement.  
  
  **M** inuit allait bientôt sonner et le bouclé sortait à peine de sa douche, tout le monde à l'exception de Liam qui téléphonait à ses deux autres amis, il se décida à dormir sans tee-shirt. Le temps était déjà bien assez chaud comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute. Il s'allongea alors confortablement dans son lit et navigua un peu sur son portable. Afin de pouvoir être bercé par le bruit des vagues, il avait entre-ouvert sa fenêtre, et le son était tellement délicieux et relaxant que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Harry se résigna alors à s'allonger correctement entre ses deux coussins moelleux, il se serait presque cru sur un nuage d'ailleurs. Bien vite, le sommeil le rattrapa et il s'endormit, l'esprit grouillant de pensées toutes aussi positives et rêveuses les unes que les autres.

 

  
    
* * * 

 

   
  **C** e fut les doux rayons du soleil sur son bras et les cris de quelques enfants qui tirèrent le jeune homme de son lourd sommeil. Il s'étira et se décida à ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques minutes de paresses. Il serait bien resté au lit encore quelques temps, mais il était déjà plus de dix-heures et il souhaitait quand même un peu profiter de sa journée. Non sans mal, il se leva et alla enfiler un bermuda ainsi qu'un tee-shirt d'un célèbre groupe de rock, il passa devant la glace et remit ses cheveux en place tant bien que mal. D'un pas encore un peu endormi, il se dirigea vers le salon. La pièce était étrangement calme et il n'y avait aucune trace de ses amis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et tomba sur un message de Liam qui lui expliquait qu'il était partit faire des courses avec Zayn et Jason, puis un autre de Timothée qui lui était partis voir pour un moyen de réserver un bateau pour une petite virée. Harry se retrouvait donc seul en cette belle matinée, il en profita pour se servir une tasse de café et préparer des œufs brouillés. Digne d'un bon réveil en ce premier matin qui marquait le début des vacances. Rien de plus agréable que déjeuner au petit soleil, animé par le bruit des oiseaux et des vagues légèrement agitées du matin. Le jeune bouclé se servit une assiette bien remplie et s'installa sur la terrasse tranquillement. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait grandement se plaire ici. La tranquillité, c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Malgré quelques enfants qui courraient ou criaient par ci par là, il y avait en grande partie des couples qui passaient, aussi des jeunes que des personnes âgées. Certains se promenaient paisiblement sur le bord de la plage, d'autres s'était assis à la terrasse du bar pour admirer les vas et viens de l'Océan. Et Harry, lui, admirait la vie et tous les sublimes détails qu'elle pouvait lui offrir avec un paysage aussi idyllique que celui-là.  
  
  **C** e fut la sonnerie de l'entrée de la maison, retentissant plusieurs fois, qui le fit sortir de ses songes. Il manqua de renverser la moitié de son café brulant sur son tee-shirt et poussa un râle avant de se lever. Si c'était un de ses amis qui revenait il n'hésiterait pas à lui passer un savon. Mais la voix qui s'éleva derrière la porte en bois, peinte en blanc, lui était totalement inconnue. **« Liam si tu ne te dépêches pas d'ouvrir cette porte je te jure que je l'enfonce et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! »** Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, par peur de devoir expliquer les raisons d'une porte brisée. Il tira sur la poignée et ouvrit, le jeune homme derrière s'apprêtait à toquer de nouveau mais arrêta tout mouvement quand son regard tomba sur le bouclé. **« Oh... Tu n'es pas Liam. » « Apparemment pas. »** Il sourit, amusé par la moue déçue et interrogatrice du garçon **. « Il est partit faire des courses avec Zayn et Jason, puis Timothée est en promenade. Je suis tout seul ce matin. Vous devez être les deux nouveaux qu'on attendait ? » « Apparemment, oui. »** Cette réplique fit sourire doucement le brun qui regarda les deux garçons en face en de lui. **« Bienvenue alors. Je suis Harry. » « Niall.** **Et le rigolo qui a voulu enfoncer la porte c'est Louis. »** Intervenu finalement l'autre garçon blond, caché derrière son ami, et à l'accent irlandais très prononcé. Le bouclé se recula pour les laisser passer, suivit de leurs valises et autres sacs. Louis admirait la pièce autour de lui et, semblant émerveillé, se dirigea directement vers la terrasse. Niall rit doucement et tendit la main pour saluer Harry qui lui rendit sa poigne chaleureusement. **« Liam m'avait parlé de toi, ravi de te rencontrer. » « De même. »** Répondit le brun en souriant avant d'ajouter. « **Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? » « Bien, c'était long mais bien. » « Vous venez de loin ? » « Pas tellement, on habite à une heure de chez Liam, mais on ne pouvait pas trouver de train avant. » « Je comprends, c'est un peu compliqué en cette saison. La route était surchargée hier aussi. »** **« Le principal c'est qu'on soit tous là. »** Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Niall semblait être un garçon tout à fait adorable et prompt à n'importe quelle conversation, puis son accent était tellement mignon qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer parler avec lui. L'autre garçon, Louis, quand à lui restait... Assez renfermé, distrait, mais souriant. Il revint d'ailleurs au salon, en courant presque. **« Putain Horan la plage est magnifique ! » « Faut qu'on aille s'y baigner rapidement dans ce cas ! »** Harry sourit en les voyant si enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller à la plage, jamais il ne se serait conduit de la sorte avec sa famille, il aurait simplement passé ses vacances enfermé dans la chambre à lire des livres et naviguer sur son téléphone portable. Rien de bien passionnant.  
  
  **L** a porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les trois garçons qui étaient sortis faire le plein de provisions, et à juger par les tonnes de sacs qu'il déposèrent sur la table ils avaient dû dévaliser le magasin entier. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se jetèrent sur eux pour leur dire bonjour, ils avaient l'air vraiment liés et proches. Si bien que le bouclé se sentait un peu mis à l'écart de leur groupe, mais peut-être qu'il s'y intégrerait avec le temps. Tandis que les nouveaux allaient repérer leurs chambres et les autres pièces de cette immense demeure de vacances, avec l'aide des autres garçons, Zayn s'approcha de son meilleur ami en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. **« Tu te plais ici Haz ? » « Oui, c'est parfait, vraiment ! » « Je suis content que tu sois là, tu sais ? J'aime pas te savoir chez toi à t'ennuyer alors que tu peux t'amuser et oublier un peu ton quotidien en venant avec nous. » « Merci de m'avoir proposé de venir. »** Le métis sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant des cris. C'était en fait Niall et Louis qui sortaient de la maison pour se rendre sur la plage, le châtain ayant grimpé sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Définitivement oui, ces vacances commençaient vraiment bien.  



	2. Chapitre deux.

   
**A** ssit en tailleurs au bord de la plage, Harry regardait ses amis s'amuser et se chamailler dans l'eau en souriant. Il s'était vêtu d'un short de bain sans pour autant se rendre dans la mer. Il préférait nettement restait assit dans le sable, sur sa serviette, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez à faire dorer sa peau un peu pâle. Les bruits des vagues l'apaisait, et il aurait presque pu s'endormir si des rires ne l'avaient pas un peu sorti de sa rêverie. **« Harry, tu ne nous rejoins pas ? »** Le concerné secoua la tête doucement tandis que Louis et Zayn sortaient de l'eau, le brun alla chercher une boisson au bar alors que l'autre garçon s'approchait de lui pour venir prendre une serviette qu'il passa autour de sa nuque. **« T'as peur de l'eau hein ? » « Pardon ? »** Harry releva le regard vers le châtain, dont les cheveux étaient trempés et plaqués en arrière. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait, seul à seul. **« Je disais, tu as peur de l'eau que tu n'y vas pas ? » « Non, je n'ai simplement pas envie de me baigner pour le moment. » « Tu es venu en vacances à la mer pour quoi alors ? »** Mais le bouclé n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut interrompu par une voix à l'accent irlandais. **« Lou viens nous aider on a chopé le short de bain de Jason ! »** Sans plus attendre, Louis lâcha sa serviette et courut jusqu'à l'eau pour venir en aide à ses amis. C'était les seuls sur cette plage qui devaient crier aussi fort, mais en fait, en cette saison il n'y avait pratiquement personne et surtout de bon matin. C'était fort agréable de se baigner quand il y avait encore un peu de vent, et que le soleil n'était pas trop haut. Mais, à presque dix heures trente, ses rayons tapaient déjà bien dans le ciel bleu intact.   
  

  
**L** e métis prit place à côté de son meilleur ami et lui tendit un cocktail frais qu'il avait acheté, d'un sourire le brun l'en remercia. Zayn avait ajusté une casquette à l'envers sur sa tête pour empêcher le soleil de trop l'agresser, son regard se porta, joint à celui de son voisin, sur l'océan en face d'eux où leurs autres amis s'amusaient. **« Il est pas mal hein ? » « Qui ça ? »** Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il prenait la paille orange de sa boisson entre les lèvres. **« Louis. » « Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas... » « Pas besoin d'être proche de lui pour savoir que c'est un garçon qui a du charme. » « Peut-être, oui. » « Avoue qu'il est attirant quand même. » « Zayn, je ne suis pas venu en vacances pour ça...»** Il répliqua en soupirant. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour, et le basané essayait déjà de trouver un peu de compagnie pour le bouclé. Lui, souhaitait simplement s'amuser et profiter de ses vacances sans devoir s'inquiéter de tout ce qui pouvait occuper son esprit quand il était chez lui à Londres. Ici, il prenait un autre départ. Pour un mois à peine, c'était peu, mais ça lui suffisait pour qu'il rentre de bonne humeur. L'air de la mer lui procurait le plus grand bien. Et, même s'il adorait son meilleur ami, il commençait déjà à se sentir oppressé. **« Je te le fais simplement remarquer. » « Bien entendu. Et tu vas essayer de me caser avec alors que, putain, je veux me reposer et pas me prendre la tête ! » « Harry, calme toi, je... » « C'est toujours moi qui doit me calmer, mais parfois tu devrais te remettre en question aussi. »** Énervé, le bouclé se leva et empoigna son tee-shirt et sa serviette, laissant alors son verre de cocktail sur une table près de leur emplacement, tout cela sous le regard désolé du basané. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser, ce n'était pas son but, il tentait simplement de lui trouver un peu de bonheur quelque part. **« Ne pars pas Haz... » « Non c'est bon, je vais me reposer. De toute façon, je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à cause du soleil. »** Et il tourna le dos pour remonter la plage et retrouver le trottoir pour rentrer.

  **T** andis que Harry marchait en direction de leur villa, les autres garçons revinrent, encore tout dégoulinants d'eau, de la mer dans laquelle ils avaient fait une énorme bataille. Jason s'étala de tout son long sur sa serviette en poussant un soupir pendant que Niall le taquinait sur la manière dont ils avaient su retirer son short de bain. Liam s'assit en tailleur à côté de Timothée et, enfin, le plus vieux d'entre eux, Louis, prit place à côté de son meilleur ami. « **Ça vous dit une partie de volley ? » « Ouais carrément... Mais attendez, il est où Harry ? »** Demanda le blond aux épaules larges en regardant autour de lui, à sa recherche. **« Il est rentré. » « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Zayn ? »** Soupira Liam. **« Mais rien, je lui ai simplement parlé, et je crois qu'il se sentait pas très bien alors il est monté se reposer. » « Bon, alors on fera une partie sans lui. »** Jason se leva et courut directement vers le terrain de sport où se trouvait un filet, une chance qu'il ne soit pas encore convoité par un autre groupe de jeunes d'ailleurs, Louis sortit un ballon de son sac et le rejoignit suivit de Niall et Jason. Liam préféra rester avec le métis pour surveiller les affaires, même s'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre étant donné que la plage était quasiment vide. **« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir ramené Harry ici ? » « Je pense, il avait l'air vraiment heureux et détendu hier. Ça ne peut que lui être bénéfique. » « J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas. » « C'est mon meilleur ami Liam, je sais ce qui est bon pour lui. Et je te le dis, ces vacances le sont. »** Même si son meilleur ami avait parfois un caractère effroyable, il en était convaincu.

 Harry, après avoir pris une douche en rentrant, s'était préparé une boisson fraîche et était maintenant assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait la chance de ne pas avoir le soleil qui tapait trop fort de son côté, de ce fait l'atmosphère de la pièce était douce. Alors que son regard dévorait les paysage autour de lui, il capturait chaque moment, chaque détail, à l'aide son appareil photo que lui avait offert son meilleur ami il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela maintenant. C'était un peu son trésor. Un objet qu'il chérissait beaucoup. En plus de son carnet où il notait tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Des mots. Des phrases. Des fragments de pensées et d'inspirations. Au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être deux heures ou plus, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'heure, il entendit du bruit dans l'entrée. Il ne s'y attarda pas pour autant, restant concentré sur la couleur du ciel et le bruit des vagues au loin. Seulement, il dut se résigner à s'ouvrir aux autres quand on toqua doucement à sa porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde et un torse magnifiquement sculpté. Timothée s'avança et sourit. **« Ah, tu es là, tu viens te joindre à nous ? On fait un barbecue. » « Il est quelle heure ? » « Presque quatorze heures. »** Déjà ? Il avait donc passé pas mal de temps enfermé dans cette pièce. Le bouclé passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de descendre de sa fenêtre.  **« Oui d'accord, j'arrive. »** L'autre garçon hocha la tête et quitta la chambre. Harry posa son appareil, après l'avoir éteint, sur le bureau à côté de son carnet. Puis, quand il eut enfilé un tee-shirt blanc et un jean noir, il rejoignit le salon. Ses amis étaient tous attablés au dehors, et d'ici il pouvait les entendre rire et parler, puis également le crépitement de la viande sur les grilles du barbecue ou l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

  **A** dire vrai, son estomac commençait à crier famine, mais l'heure ne le dérangeait pas tellement parce qu'ils avaient tous l'habitude de se lever tard et de prendre le petit-déjeuner vers onze heures, même plus tard des fois. Il prit alors ses lunettes de soleil sur la table basse qu'il posa sur son nez et alla se joindre à eux. Timidement, il se glissa sur une place à côté de Liam. La seule libre en bout de table. En s'installant, il avait pu voir le métis se tourner vers lui et tenter d'engager la conversation, surement pour s'excuser, mais lui ne souhaitait pas parler pour le moment alors il tourna simplement la tête vers Jason qui s'occupait de la cuisson. **« Les gars, je vous préviens, je suis un pro du grill ! » « Je confirme, par contre pour nettoyer après faut pas compter sur lui ! » « Va te faire voir Tim ! »** Tout le monde se mit à rire, excepté Harry qui esquissa simplement un faible sourire. Il n'était pas tellement habitué aux bandes d'amis, il n'avait que Zayn et Liam avec lui. Et il connaissait un petit peu Timothée pour l'avoir rencontré lors d'une soirée chez eux. C'était un peu nouveau pour lui. La conversation tourna vers les activités à faire le lendemain, ils avaient prévu un tour en bateau finalement et l'idée plaisait énormément au bouclé. Qui ne faisait pourtant qu'écouter, même si ses amis essayaient de l'introduire dans les échanges. Au bout de quelques minutes, les premières brochettes furent cuites, Niall et Louis tendaient déjà leurs assiettes mais Jason rit en secouant la tête et prit celle du brun tatoué en bout de table. **« Je commence par Harry, il a été gentil et a pas rigolé lui. » « Si je te fais un compliment sur les brochettes, j'en aurai une en plus ? »** Retenti la voix du bouclé pour la première fois, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. **« Évidemment ! »** Les autres prirent une fausse mine choquée, tandis que Jason prenait leurs assiettes pour les servir à leur tour.

  **L** e déjeuner s'était passé calmement, enfin dans la bonne humeur générale. Le bouclé n'avait presque rien dit, mais il avait souris à quelques remarques des autres garçons ou des piques qu'ils se lançaient entre eux. Ils paraissaient tous si complices et proches qu'il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose finalement. Ou même si ces vacances étaient vraiment faites pour lui. **« Tu te rappelles Ni' de la fois où Liam avait lancé un avion en papier à travers la classe pour envoyer un mot d'amour à Lisa et qu'il avait atterri sur la table de la fille juste devant. » « Oh oui mon dieu ! Je crois que c'était le meilleur échec de tous les temps ! »** Ils riaient tous en cœur sous la mine offusquée du châtain. **« Moquez-vous les gars, en attendant, je suis quand même sorti avec ! » « Pendant deux semaines, oui. »** Tandis qu'ils s'amusaient tous à se raconter des blagues ou des anecdotes hilarantes, ce que le bouclé n'avait pas, il se leva de sa chaise en bois et rejoignit le salon en silence. L'air était tout de même plus soutenable à l'intérieur. Il prit place sur le canapé en soupirant et alluma l'écran plasma de la télévision, directement sur une chaine qui diffusait une série policière vraiment mal jouée. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit, si bien que ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer et que, malgré les bruits à l'extérieur, il tomba dans un sommeil profond.

 

 

  
*** 

 

 

  
**Q** uand Harry émergea de son sommeil, il ne pensait pas qu'il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures. Ses amis l'avait laissé dormir toute l'après-midi, une chose était certaine il allait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Tout en grognant un petit peu, il se releva en position assise et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever toutes les mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Du bruit se faisait entendre à l'arrière de la maison, surement la piscine, et effectivement il avait pu entendre quelqu'un plonger dans l'eau et plusieurs rires. Après quelques minutes, il se leva enfin du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin de se réveiller. Pour se faire, il se servit une tasse de café, par chance encore chaud et se dirigea au dehors. Le soleil était encore présent dans le ciel, bien que moins fort, et la chaleur restait assez forte. Sa tasse à la main, il alla prendre place sur un transat près de Zayn qui était étendu là. Les autres garçons étaient dans la piscine à essayer de se couler l'un l'autre. **« Tiens, tu es debout. »** Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et de prendre une gorgée de café. Ce n'était pas très logique, les gens en été préférés les boissons fraiches que chaudes, voir brûlantes. Mais, lui ne faisait rien comme tout le monde.  **« Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je voulais vraiment pas te vexer ou te mettre en colère. Simplement, je... » « Oui, je sais Zayn. Tu voulais bien faire. Tu es pardonné, t'en fais pas. »** Le métis sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami pour l'attirer à lui et embrasser sa joue, l'autre grogna légèrement mais afficha un sourire tout de même. Il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir de vouloir l'aider à aller mieux et à trouver le bonheur. Seulement, il n'avait pas besoin de vivre une relation. Pas encore maintenant. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à ça. A prendre soin d'une personne alors qu'il n'y parvenait pas déjà avec lui-même.   
  
  **C** ela devait faire une demi-heure qu'il se trouvait devant la piscine sans pour autant y avoir mis les pieds alors que le métis était parti se baigner un peu avec les autres qui avaient insisté pour une partie de volley dans l'eau. Partie qui s'était écourté avec les talent de Liam qui jouait, ils devaient tous l'admettre, comme un Dieu. Harry posa sa tasse vide au sol et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose de frais à boire, le café était efficace pour se réveiller mais donnait assez soif, et il était complètement déshydraté. Il ressortit quelques minutes après, une bouteille froide à la main. Jason était debout à côté de son transat, une serviette autour du cou et le corps ruisselant d'eau. Le bouclé posa sa bouteille au sol, mais quand il se pencha il sentit directement des mains se poser sur ses hanches nues puis le tirer, et tout le reste se passa trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse tout assimiler. Il avait simplement put entendre Zayn pousser un cri, presque de détresse, et son cœur déchirer sa poitrine. La sensation était horrible, il avait les yeux clos, l'eau faisait pression sur son corps et l'attirait au fond. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, sa bouche aspirait de l'eau au chlore au lieu de l'air dont il avait besoin. Tout devenait blanc, il voyait clairement sa vie défiler dans sa tête. Puis, plus rien.   
  
  **A** u dehors, c'était la panique totale. Zayn avait assisté à la scène et c'était tout de suite précipité sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'il se trouve à l'autre bout de la piscine. Jason avait simplement voulu pousser Harry dans l'eau pour faire une blague, mais cette farce allait rapidement tourner au drame s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il nageait tellement vite que ses bras lui faisaient mal. Et Liam, ayant parfaitement compris la situation, et étant plus près, se dirigea vers le corps du brun qui coulait au fond comme un ancre. Il plongea pour aller le chercher et le remonta à la surface tant bien que mal, le métis arriva et l'aida à la porter pour le déposer sur le béton. **« Les gars... Il a quoi là ? »** La voix du brun tatoué retentit tandis que Zayn sortait de l'eau en prenant appui sur le bord, il serra les poings. **« Il sait pas nager et il a peur de l'eau abruti ! Tu crois qu'il n'a pas mis un pied dans la mer parce qu'il a peur de se faire piquer par une méduse ? »** Le châtain était déjà en train de s'occuper du corps inanimé du bouclé quand le basané s'approcha, lui savait exactement quoi faire. Il se pencha pour vérifier s'il respirait toujours, et il priait pour sentir de l'air passer. Effectivement, il respirait. Mais trop faiblement. « **Je crois qu'il a avalé de l'eau, Li' aide moi ! »** Le concerné obéit à chacun de mots du métis qui maitrisé parfaitement la situation malgré le stress et la panique. Les autres garçons étaient sortis de l'eau, autour d'eux, à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Jason était resté en retrait mais sentait son cœur battre tellement vite qu'il aurait aimé l'arracher de sa poitrine pour le jeter dans l'eau. Il se sentait totalement coupable.   
  
  **L** es minutes défilaient, peut-être deux ou trois, et le brun ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais il respirait encore, comme il le pouvait du moins. Zayn excerçait des pressions sur son torse à l'aide de ses mains pour faire sortir l'eau, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. « **Harry j'en t'en prie, fais pas le con putain... Crache-moi cette eau ! »** Ses mains tremblaient, et il pleurait presque, même si on pouvait croire à des gouttes d'eau qui dévalaient encore de ses cheveux. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Et Harry effectua un mouvement sur le côté avant de cracher de l'eau près des genoux du métis. Ce dernier soupira, comme si un énorme poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules, et il retira ses mains du torse tatoué du bouclé avant tapoter doucement son dos. **« C'est fini. C'est bon, je suis là. » « Z.. Zayn... »** Sa voix était rauque et faible, entre coupé par des sanglots encore coincés au fond de sa gorge, eux n'était pas parvenu à sortir. **« Je sais, dis rien, je vais m'occuper de toi. T'en fais pas. »** Et après ces paroles, il passa ses bras sous le corps de Harry qui accrochait ses mains à sa peau tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait lui arracher. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, sa tête enfoui dans le cou de son meilleur ami, et le corps tremblant. Sans parler de son teint blanc, plus encore que la couleur du carrelage qui recouvrait les murs de la cuisine. Jason avait tenté de s'approcher pour parler au bouclé, mais le regard noir que lui avait lancé Zayn l'en avait dissuadé. L'atmosphère allait être lourde ce soir.   
  
  **A** près l'avoir déshabillé, ressuyé et lui avait fait enfiler des vêtements secs, le métis porta Harry dans son lit. Même si ce dernier lui assurait qu'il savait se débrouiller seul. Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, sous une couverture qui recouvrait son corps encore un peu tremblant, son meilleur ami se glissa à côté de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Et l'autre garçon n'en demanda pas plus pour se blottir contre lui. Tout allait déjà mieux avec un contact rassurant comme celui-là. Même si Harry n'était pas très friand des liens physiques. **« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. » « Je suis en vie. » « Après m'être occupé de toi, j'irai passer un savon à Jas... » « Non ! Il n'y était pour rien. » « Mais... » « Il ne pouvait pas savoir. »** C'est vrai, personne à part Zayn et Liam ne pouvait savoir pour sa phobie de l'eau et son incapacité à nager. Dès que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, il commençait à paniquer et à couler, c'était donc pour cela qu'il se baignait peu. Aujourd'hui, il s'était totalement ridiculisé devant les autres et il allait sûrement être mort de honte pendant un ou deux jours. Mais au moins, et c'était le plus important, il vivait.


	3. Chapter 3

**C** e fut sans les bras chauds de son meilleur ami autour de lui que le bouclé se réveilla, il grogna et roula sur son ventre pour regarder l'heure sur son portable. Quatre heures du matin. Voilà pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dû dormir dans l'après-midi et après sa noyade. La fatigue n'était même plus présente. Il se sentait en forme pour rester tout le reste de la nuit debout. En poussant un long soupire, il retira la couverture de son corps et se leva. Il portait un simple bas de jogging mais ça irait. Sa fenêtre était ouverte et le temps était clairement encore chaud, si ce n'était quelques brises de vents qui se faisaient désirer. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'écrire pour le moment, alors il laissa son carnet sur le bureau et se dirigea au salon. Évidemment, il n'allait pas allumer la télévision. Premièrement parce que ça allait réveiller ses amis à cause de son insomnie, même si les chambres étaient assez espacées, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien de bien intéressant au programme la nuit. Son choix se porta alors sur la terrasse qui donnait à l'avant de la maison, directement sur la mer. Il ouvrit la porte qui y conduisait et inspira un grand coup quand l'air marin lui frappa le visage. Jusqu'au petit matin, il allait observer les étoiles et puis le soleil se lever. Mais en tournant la tête il remarqua dans l'ombre d'un palmier, assit sur une chaise, une présence. Celle de Louis, à cause de la couleur perçante de ses yeux qui brillait à la lumière de la nuit. **« Euh... »** Sa voix dérailla et il pensa à rentrer, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un ici à cette heure-là. Ses iris bleus étaient déjà fixés sur lui et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. **« Je... » « Tu peux rester, assied-toi. »** Harry hésita une seconde avant de prendre place sur la chaise à côté de lui.

  
  **L** ouis était simplement vêtu d'un panta-court, et d'une paire de vans qu'il ne quittait pratiquement jamais, comme la cigarette entre ses doigts d'ailleurs. Il avait son regard rivé vers l'horizon, vers l'océan qu'on ne parvenait pas à discerner à cause du ciel noir mais dont on pouvait nettement entendre le bruit. Les vagues qui venaient s'échouer puis caresser le sable. Harry ferma les yeux un instant avant d'être interrompu dans sa rêverie. **« T'en veux une ? »** Il ouvrit les paupières et tourna sa tête vers le châtain qui lui tendait le paquet de cigarette, il le jaugea avant de secouer la tête.  **« Je ne fume pas. »** Il reposa son paquet et coinça sa cigarette entre ses fines lèvres puis tira dessus, inhalant la fumée avant de la recracher par ses narines et sa bouche. **« Tu sais, je vais pas te faire de mal, t'es pas obligé de me regarder comme si j'allais te tuer. »** Il exprima un petit rire et le bouclé sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il tourna directement la tête en essayant de penser à autre chose pour cacher sa gêne. Zayn lui avait souvent fait la remarque qu'il fixait ou détaillait trop les gens et que ça en devenait souvent bizarre, ou bien que ça mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il ne faisait pas ça consciemment. C'était un toc, ou une manie. Sa manière à lui de comprendre les gens autrement qu'à travers la parole ou la conversation.   


  
  **I** l préféra alors ne pas répondre et le silence s'installa à nouveau, seulement animé par les mouvements de la mer et les bruits étranges de la nuit. Harry ne savait même pas ce que Louis faisait, debout à cette heure. Peut-être avait-il passé une mauvaise nuit, ou bien allait-il simplement se coucher bientôt. Beaucoup de personnes aimaient vivre la nuit, observer ce qui se trouvait dans l'ombre. Le bouclé faisait partis de ces personnes. Le soir, chez lui, il s'asseyait face à sa fenêtre et regardait par dehors. Il ne se passait rien de bien intéressant, toutes les maisons étaient endormies, on ne voyait passer que quelques rares chats mais rien de plus. Pourtant, cela restait une activité passionnante lors de ses insomnies. **« J'avais raison n'empêche. »** Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le châtain qui tira une fois de plus sur sa cigarette, il souffla et croisa son regard. **« Sur le fait que tu avais peur de l'eau, je l'avais tout de suite remarqué. Tu sais... T'aurais pu le dire aux autres, ce n'est pas une honte. »** Le bouclé haussa les épaules et mordit sa lèvre. Il n'aimait pas tellement parler de ça aux gens, on l'avait plusieurs fois taquiné à ce sujet, et il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot. **« Tout le monde a ses phobies. Regarde, par exemple, j'ai peur de l'orage et des araignées. » « Ce n'est pas toi qui portait un tee-shirt spiderman hier ? »** Encore une fois le rire de Louis retenti et il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. «  **Attends c'est pas pareil, Spiderman c'est juste un gars qui s'est fait piqué par une araignée ! » « Il y a quand même des araignées impliquées là-dedans. » « Quoi qu'il en soit... »** Il sourit, les yeux pétillants. **« Je te disais simplement ça pour te montrer que faut pas avoir honte de toi. »** Harry n'avait pas honte de lui, pas tellement du moins, parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas si laid. Contrairement à l'époque de son adolescence où il ne parvenait pas à se supporter.

Il aimait particulièrement ce qu'il était devenu depuis deux petites années, avec ses tatouages, ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur son visage fin, son style vestimentaire. Par-dessous tout, il aimait ses yeux. Leur couleur émeraude changeant en fonction des conditions. Parfois ils prenaient une teinte grise ou même un peu bleue. Mais ce dont il avait honte, ce qu'il n'assumait pas, c'était toutes ces petites choses qui le rendaient étrange et un peu en marge des autres jeunes de son âge. **« Jason pensait pas mal faire, il... » « Oui, je sais. Je ne lui en veux pas. De toutes manières, je suis vivant alors il n'y a aucun problème. » « Ça aurait été con d'avoir un mort sur le dos, c'est vrai. »** Il savait que Louis disait cela pour le taquiné, le bouclé ne le connaissait pas du tout mais il le sentait dans sa voix et grâce au rictus qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Il le vit porter une tasse blanche à sa bouche, qu'il venait seulement de remarquer d'ailleurs, il en déduit donc qu'il devait surement avoir des insomnies lui aussi. **« Zayn a eu super peur pour toi, il tremblait de partout. » « Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais, je savais qu'il allait me sauver alors.... Il sait exactement quoi faire dans ce cas-là. Ce genre d'évènement c'est déjà produit avant. »** En effet, à l'âge de leur douze ans, lors d'un voyage en été, quelqu'un avait poussé Harry en passant au bord de la piscine et il avait perdu l'équilibre et trébuché dans l'eau. A cette époque, le métis savait simplement qu'il avait peur de l'eau et qu'il n'y mettait donc que rarement les pieds. Le bouclé se noyait et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à plonger et le sauver. Plusieurs adultes l'avaient aidé à la réanimer.

  **E** t maintenant il savait exactement quels gestes effectuer à présent. **« Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? » « Longtemps. Depuis nos dix ans. » « Wow. C'est beau à voir. » « Et toi, avec Niall ? » « Oh depuis nos seize ans seulement. Mais c'est un peu comme si on était amis depuis le jardin d'enfant. » « Je comprends ça. »** Le brun sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps avec un pur inconnu et c'était assez agréable. Louis était quelqu'un qui avait la conversation très facile, il parlait beaucoup et disait des choses très intelligentes. Il avala une autre gorgée de sa boisson, à l'odeur Harry pu reconnaitre du thé aux fruits rouges sûrement et cela le fit rire qu'il se réveille avec une boisson comme cela au lieu d'un café ou d'un chocolat chaud. « **Au fait, tu fais quoi debout à cette heure-ci ? » « Insomnies. » « On dirait bien que je me suis trouvé un compagnie pour mes nuits agitées alors. » « Ça t'arrive souvent ? » « Assez. Deux à trois fois par semaine, mais souvent je rattrape mon sommeil la journée. Tant que j'ai mes sept heures, tout va bien. » « Pareil. »** Ils se comprenaient.

  **L** eur conversation prit fin à ce moment-là. Du moins pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à parler de la plage, des activités que les autres garçons avaient proposées pour les jours à venir. Parce qu'ils devaient tout de même s'occuper pendant un mois et ne pas seulement passer leurs trois semaines à faire des allers-retours entre la plage, le bar, et la villa. L'air de rien, un mois de vacances passait assez vite. Surtout quand on s'amusait entre amis. Le soleil commençait à se lever, une aura douce à la couleur rosée, presque violette. C'était magnifique à voir. L'eau bougeait lentement sous le reflet du soleil qui commençait doucement à monter. Il n'était pas loin de sept heures du matin et Harry tira un bâillement. Ses yeux recommençaient à lui piquer. **« Je vais aller me recoucher un peu je crois. » « D'accord. » « Pas toi ? » « Non, je n'ai plus sommeil. Une fois que je suis debout c'est mort. » « Bon, à... Tout à l'heure alors. » « Oui, n'oublie pas de mettre ton réveil à dix heures trente. » « Zayn se chargera de ça. »** Le bouclé sourit, amusé, et se leva de sa chaise en bois. Il jeta un dernier regard au châtain qui tira sur sa deuxième cigarette avant de s'en aller à l'intérieur. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea dans sa chambre. La chaleur de la journée commençait à revenir, alors il retira son jogging, allant simplement se glisser sous les couvertures complètement nu. Chez lui, il avait l'habitude de dormir dans un aussi simple appareil et même si ça gênait fortement sa mère il n'en tenait pas compte parce qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi. Il remonta le drap jusqu'à ses hanches et se coucha sur le ventre, les bras autour du coussin blanc en dessous de son visage. Le silence, la musique des vagues et la douceur du lit étaient tellement agréable qu'il s'endormit sans grand effort.  


  
 Harry aurait encore pu dormir des heures ainsi, la brise chaude caressant doucement la peau de son dos nu. Il aurait pu oui, si un baiser sur son épaule et une main dans ses cheveux ne l'avaient pas tiré de son profond sommeil. **« Debout Haz'. »** Il émit un faible grognement qui fit rire son ami et il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui pouvait le réveiller ainsi, c'était une évidence. **« Zayn... Va réveiller quelqu'un d'autre. » « Louis m'avait prévenu que tu serais un peu grognon. »** Le bouclé soupira et se décida à bouger pour s'assoir et passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Cette réaction fit rire le métis, assit sur le bord du lit, qui haussa un sourcil. **« Encore nu ? Heureusement que j'ai pas passé la nuit avec toi. » « Arrête j'ai un corps de dieu ! »** Sa voix était étonnement rauque au réveil, le temps qu'elle s'adapte et cela lui donnait presque envie de se rendormir, mais ce ne fut pas de l'avis de son meilleur ami qui se leva en riant et tapa dans ses mains. **« Va prendre ta douche et on part. Et... Ne mets pas une chemise à ta mère je t'en prie. Habille toi comme un homme viril, enfin comme tu peux... »** Et avant même que le bouclé n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il sortit rapidement de la chambre. Harry soupira et passa une main sur son visage puis attrapa son jogging au sol. Il l'enfila et alla fouiller dans sa penderie afin de trouver ce qu'il pourrait bien porter aujourd'hui. La journée s'annonçait encore plus chaude qu'hier, mais il n'aimait pas tellement porter des panta-court. Alors, il prit un slim noir troué au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'une chemise blanche simple dont il ouvrirait quelques boutons pour faire passer un peu d'air. Sa salle de bain était vraiment grande et chaleureuse. Il y avait des tas de commodes vides, des serviettes pliées dans des étagères, une grande baignoire au fond de la pièce, une douche transparente de l'autre côté ainsi qu'un évier au-dessus duquel était accroché une grande glace. Puis, la décoration était luxueuse elle aussi.

  **Q** uand il fut propre et totalement prêt, assez vite pour ne pas faire patienter ses amis, Harry se rendit au salon après avoir pris son portable qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière de jean. Il prit également une caquette verte et noire qu'il posa à l'envers sur sa tête. Ils étaient déjà tous sur la terrasse, Zayn Louis et Jason fumant, encore. Arrêteraient-ils seulement un jour ? Il s'avança dehors, Niall et Timothée s'occupaient de charger la voiture d'une caisse fraîche de boisson et de nourriture pour leur virée en bateau de ce soir. Au même moment où le bouclé arriva au-devant la maison, Zayn tourna la tête pour reprendre son paquet de cigarette sur la table. **« Oh tu as déjà fini ? Dis donc, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec des vêtements aussi sobres. »** En retour à sa blague il lui offrit simplement un sourire hypocrite, puis les deux autres garçons se retournèrent à leur tour, il croisa d'abord les yeux bleus de Louis et son petit rictus habituel aux coins de ses lèvres. Le même que ce matin avant le lever du soleil. Entre temps il s'était changé et avait enfilé un tee-shirt gris sans manche, qui dévoilait quelques tatouages, un panta-court noire et des Vans, ainsi qu'une caquette de la même marque. Et Harry devait bien l'avouer, c'était vraiment un garçon attirant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder un peu plus sur ses traits que la voix de Jason le tira de ses pensées, son visage à lui était tiré entre la tristesse et la panique. **« Harry... Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne savais pas que tu... » « Ça va, oublie ça Jason. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que j'étais incapable de nager si mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. » « T'as failli crever de ma faute ! »** Il cria presque en passant une main dans ses cheveux après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, il se sentait vraiment coupable. **« Mais je suis vivant, Zayn savait exactement comment me sauver. » « Excuse-moi quand même. Je... C'était idiot de ma part, la prochaine fois je... Enfin non il y aura pas de prochaines fois ! Comment je peux me faire pardonner dis-moi ? » « Arrête d'en parler. »** Harry haussa les épaules en émettant un faible sourire et le brun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il semblait se détendre un peu. **« Je te payerai quand même un verre, pour me faire pardonner. » « Fais gaffe Jason, si tu lui offres trop de verres il va accepter de coucher avec toi et j'ai pas envie que tu corrompes mon Hazza ! »** Le bouclé donna une tape dans l'épaule de son ami en rougissant légèrement tandis que lui se tordait de rire et que l'autre garçon fit une grimace sous les yeux attentifs de Louis. **« M'en veux pas Styles, mais mon truc c'est les filles hein. » « Attends mec, avec des chemises comme les siennes il peut facilement passer pour une belle demoiselle ! » « Ça se payera Malik ! »** S'exclama le bouclé en riant. Le basané passa un bras autour de son épaule et embrassa sa joue tendrement, dans un bruit un peu exagéré.  


  
  **I** ls prirent ensuite le chemin vers la voiture parce que les deux autres garçons les appelaient pour partir étant donné qu'il était presque onze heures trente et qu'ils avaient faim. Alors qu'ils venaient de manger il y a une heure de cela. Niall monta au volant de la grande voiture, Liam sur le côté passager, Harry au milieu entre Zayn et Timothée tandis que Louis et Jason se retrouvèrent encore derrière eux. C'était un grand van dans lequel ils étaient venus pour les vacances, puisque c'était plus pratique qu'une voiture dans laquelle ils ne rentreraient pas tous. Le blond à l'avant mis de la musique qui installa tout de suite une bonne humeur. Ils se mirent tous à chanter et faire des chorégraphies sauf le bouclé et le conducteur qui les observaient et riaient de leur bêtises. En fait, c'était surtout Zayn Louis et Jason qui faisaient les fous. Ces trois garçons étaient encore un peu des enfants et c'était bon de les voir s'amuser. D'oublier un peu tout ce qui se trouvait autour.   


  
**A** près trois heures de trajet sous la chaleur, malgré le vent que provoquait la vitesse, ils arrivèrent au bateau. Ou plutôt une sorte de yacht. Il semblait assez petit, mais une fois qu'ils eurent mis les pieds dessus, il paraissait bien plus grand qu'un simple bateau de détente. En dessous du pont se trouvait trois chambres, une sorte de petite cuisine reliée directement à une pièce avec des canapés et une petite table. Cela restait très spacieux et agencé avec énormément de goût. Bien entendu, ce yacht était la propriété des personnes qui avaient loués la villa pour l'été. N'importe qui aurait douté du sérieux d'une bande de jeunes amis, d'abord là pour s'amuser, mais ils savaient prendre leurs responsabilités en temps venu. Puis, ils pouvaient bien faire ça en gage d'un si beau lieu pour passer un mois entier. Niall alla directement mettre la nourriture dans le frigo avec l'aide de Liam, tandis que Louis, Jason et Timothée allaient découvrir le pont et la petite piscine qu'il offrait. En plus d'une échelle sur le bord du bateau pour un accès facile à la mer lorsqu'il jettera l'ancre. Zayn passa ses bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et sourit. **« Pas trop peur bébé ? » « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »** S'écria le bouclé en faisant la moue, même s'il savait qu'il le taquinait simplement.   


  
  **E** n effet, Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise d'être entouré totalement d'eau, le mouvement un peu brusque du bateau le faisait paniquer parfois mais il adorait la vue sur l'horizon. D'autant qu'être sur l'eau lui donnait l'impression d'échapper à la terre, à la réalité presque. **« On passe la nuit ici ? » « Oui, finalement on a décidé de dormir là, sinon on aurait dû revenir tôt ou voyager de nuit et c'était pas l'idéal. »** Le jeune brun hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur une chaise longue pour atténuer les sensations un peu fortes du bateau qui tanguait par moment. Il posa une paire de lunette sur son nez et s'appliqua de la crème solaire sur les épaules et le torse, ainsi que toutes les autres parties de son corps qui lui étaient accessibles, puis il demanda l'aide de son meilleur ami pour son dos. Il s'allongea ensuite de tout son long et soupira. Ces vacances n'étaient pas si mal. Certes, il n'était pas habitué à tout ce luxe, et même ce temps chaud et brillant, mais il adorait changer d'air un peu. Ses parents les emmenaient souvent, lui et sa sœur, en vacances en montagne chez leurs grands-parents mais la météo ne s'avérait jamais très clémente dans les massifs. Alors, une petite séance de bronzage n'était pas de refus. **« On se fait pizza ce midi les gars ! »** Retenti la voix de l'irlandais tandis qu'il entrait, suivit de Liam, sur le pont. Ils avaient apportés avec eux, plusieurs plats qu'ils disposèrent sur une table fixe à l'ombre, sous une longue tonnelle carrée bleue, qui servait de coin repas. Directement, ils vinrent tous prendre place autour pour se mettre à manger, leur estomac réclamant quelque chose depuis au moins une bonne heure.   


  
  **L** e ventre plein, le bouclé alla se trouver une place dans un lit en bas, ne souhaitant pas s'exposer aux rayons éblouissant du soleil à cette heure de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne se trouvait sur le pont à cause de la chaleur étouffante et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'avoir la peau cramée. Niall et Liam parlaient dans leur coin, tandis que le groupe des trois fumeurs : Jason, Louis et Zayn faisaient une partie de jeux vidéo en poussant des cris de victoire ou de défaite. Harry, allongé dans le lit de la chambre du fond, traînait sur son téléphone quand il entendit toquer à sa porte quand bien même elle était ouverte. Timothée se tenait debout et souriant doucement. **« Tu viens pas te joindre à nous ? » « Jouer aux jeux-vidéos ? Non merci. »** Le blond poussa un petit soupire et étira ses lèvres en un rictus, il pointa le lit du doigt et demanda la permission d'y prendre place, le bouclé hocha la tête. **« Tu sais, je te connais pas tellement mais... Tu ne prends jamais part aux activités en groupe, on ne te force pas mais je pense que ça te changerait les idées de t'amuser un peu. »** Harry verrouilla son portable et se redressa de sa place allongée pour s'assoir en tailleur en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui, seulement quelques conversations, même s'ils se connaissaient par le biais de Zayn et Liam, mais le brun l'avait toujours trouvé intelligent et sympathique. Parfois, même, plus réfléchit que les autres. **« Du peu que je t'ai adressé la parole, tu m'as semblé être quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais tu devrais relâcher un peu la pression parfois. Tu es en vacances, ça te ferait du bien, je t'assure. » « Peut-être... » « Si tu as des problèmes personnels laissent les de côté pendant tout ce mois-ci, profite simplement à fond. Comme si c'était ton dernier été. Et puis franchement, avec la bande de petits cons qu'on se traîne tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer. »** Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux en regardant Louis et Jason se battre comme des enfants pour gagner la première place à un jeu de course. Timothée n'avait pas tort, au contraire, ses paroles étaient justes. Harry allait profiter de cet été comme si c'était le dernier.   



	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut d'abord un doux murmure qu'il croyait sorti directement de son rêve, puis ensuite le parfum agréable de la menthe et d'une odeur sucrée qui embauma ses narines. Mais quand une main se posa sur son épaule nue et exerça une légère pression dessus, il savait que ce n'était plus son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours, mais la réalité. Avec sa lenteur habituelle, le bouclé ouvrit les paupières doucement et tomba directement sur les pupilles bleutées de Louis, il le vit sourire et retirer sa main. **« Désolé de te réveiller mais il presque une heure du matin et... On allait se coucher. Tu t'es endormi là pendant qu'on parlait à table et Zayn m'a demandé de venir te lever. »** Harry regarda autour de lui, encore un peu dans les vapes et perdu, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que du noir et une lumière provenant de l'entrée qui menait aux chambres en dessous du pont. Le châtain le regarda un moment en se retenant de rire et se leva. **« Ne te perds pas en route, et fais vite ton meilleur ami t'attend pour dormir. Il est grognon un peu. »** Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, mais avec toujours ce même sourire amusé planté sur les lèvres et ces étoiles dans les yeux. Il les avait constamment d'ailleurs. Le brun frotta ses yeux et se mit debout quelques secondes après, ses bouclés volant doucement à cause de la brise chaude. A peine fut-il sur ses pieds qu'il sentit les mouvements du bateau, bien qu'il avait jeté l'ancre et était revenu à terre depuis quelques heures. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur.   
  
 Jason partageait sa chambre avec Timothée, Niall avait Louis et lui avec Zayn. Liam quant à lui, dormait sur un long et large canapé dans le salon. Tout était prévu depuis le début. Harry passa faire un signe de la main, et un petit sourire, à chaque personne et rejoignit sa chambre ou le métis était déjà allongé et prêt à dormir. **« Ah bah t'es là ! » « Je m'étais assoupi sur le transat dehors. » « Ouais, je sais. T'es vraiment une marmotte toi ! »** En effet, si le bouclé était fatigué il était capable de s'endormir n'importe où. Une chaise, un transat, un canapé, dans l'herbe ou bien encore d'autres endroits qui n'étaient pas son propre lit. Ce genre de spectacle était assez amusant à voir d'ailleurs. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son meilleur ami au-dessus de la couverture, parce que la chaleur était bien trop étouffante pour la mettre sur soi. Le sud de la Californie n'était décidément pas une si bonne idée que cela pour passer une nuit tranquille. Soit ils dormaient sous les draps et mourraient de chaud, soit ils dormaient sans rien et prenaient le risque de se faire piquer par un moustique durant la nuit. **« Ça te dit qu'on dorme ? Demain on a un peu de route et je suis crevé. » « Bonne idée, oui. » « Alors bonne nuit Haz. » « Bonne nuit Zayn. »** Et à peine sa phrase fut-elle prononcée que le métis avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée, Harry pouffa doucement et leva les yeux au ciel. Avec lui, il avait trouvé la perle rare. Il se coucha correctement sur le dos et poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Lui aussi malgré la chaleur, ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.   
  
 Un rayon de soleil un peu trop éblouissant et le bruit des voix pas très loin réveillèrent le bouclé. Il s'étira et se décida à sortir du lit au bout de quelques longues minutes à somnoler. Toujours avec lenteur, il enfila un short de bain et sortit de la chambre. Niall, Liam et Jason se trouvaient dans le petit salon en train de se défier à des jeux-vidéos, chose que le blond ne maitrisait pas encore très bien. Et c'était toujours marrant de le voir rejeter la faute sur sa manette. Le jeune étudiant se rendit ensuite sur le pont, la chaleur était encore présente alors qu'il n'était même pas encore onze heures. Il trouva Louis à l'ombre de la petite table à manger tandis que Zayn et Timothée se baignaient plus loin dans la petite piscine. **« Salut. »** Il murmura en s'asseyant, le châtain tourna la tête vers lui et sourit comme à son habitude. **« Bonjour. »** Sa voix était étonnamment aiguë, et même s'il était habitué à l'entendre, jamais Harry ne s'y conformerait parce qu'elle avait toujours une sonorité particulière qui la rendait unique. Sans grande surprise, il porta une tasse de thé à ses fines lèvres, de sa place le brun pouvait sentir l'odeur de la menthe fraîche et sourit. La table était munie d'un bol, d'un verre et de couverts simplement pour lui. Parce qu'encore une fois il était le dernier à se lever. Quand Harry parvenait à faire des nuits complètes il dormait très tard et ce n'était pas étonnant, des fois, de le voir debout seulement à quatorze heures. Il observa quelques secondes ses amis parler dans la piscine tout en faisant quelques longueurs, puis se décida à se servir d'abord un grand bol de café qui le tirerait totalement de son sommeil. Buvant un peu de sa boisson chaude, il observa le paysage autour de lui et remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient arrivés à quai et que leur yacht était déjà amarré. **« On est ici depuis combien de temps ? » « Neuf heures environ. »** Le bouclé ouvrit grand les yeux en posant son bol sur la table. **« Vous auriez dû me réveiller avant pour qu'on parte tôt. » « Ce n'est rien, Niall dit qu'il aura pas trop de monde avant seize heures, et tu dormais à poings fermés. » « J'aurai pu finir ma nuit dans le van. » « Zayn a proposé qu'on attende que tu te réveilles et personne n'a protesté alors... »** Harry poussa un soupire et leva les yeux au ciel, son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais.   
  
 Malgré la chaleur et les quelques bouchons sur la route, le van se gara sur la place parking à côté de la villa aux alentours de seize heures. Les sept garçons descendirent en même temps. Niall alla directement porter la nourriture à l'intérieur pour la ranger dans le grand réfrigérateur tandis que les autres prenaient tous leurs sacs. Louis, sur la pointe des pieds tenta d'attraper le sien tout à fond, mais sa petite taille ne l'aidait définitivement pas à l'atteindre. Le bouclé sourit, amusé, et tendit le bras pour le saisir et le lui donner. **« Je suis certain que c'est Niall qui l'a mis au fond simplement pour me faire chier. » « Possible. »** Harry se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire face à la réaction un peu enfantine du châtain, celui-ci affichait une petite moue triste digne d'un garçon de trois ans à qui on venait juste de faire une mauvaise blague. **« Ne ris pas... » « Ce n'est pas mon genre. » « Tu es un très mauvais menteur. Et tu vas me vexer en plus. »** Les fossettes du brun se creusaient un peu plus et il ne put retenir son rire bien longtemps. Prenant alors un air faussement choqué, Louis lui attribua un coup de poing dans le ventre d'une force semblable au poids d'une plume. **« Aïe. »** Le taquina doucement Harry en souriant, l'autre jeune haussa simplement les épaules. **« Oops ! »** Cette fois, ce fut leurs deux rires qui se mélangèrent, deux sons totalement différents mais qui se complétaient pourtant. Ils furent rapidement interrompus par la voix de Jason. **« Oh les mecs, au lieu de glousser comme des filles venaient un peu nous aider à ranger tout ça ! »** Louis poussa un soupire mais rejoignit l'intérieur de la maison en adressant un dernier sourire au bouclé qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il était définitivement ce genre de personne avec qui il pouvait s'amuser d'un rien.   
  
 La télévision diffusait une série policière que les garçons avaient, presque, tous l'habitude de regarder à cette heure aussi tardive de la soirée. Installés confortablement dans les deux longs canapés, ils profitaient de l'écran plasma qui se dressait devant eux. Jamais un jour Harry n'aurait pensé en voir un de la sorte. C'était presque un écran de cinéma d'ailleurs. Des bruits de coups de feu se firent entendre se mêlant à celui du pop-corn croquant sous les dents. Le métis en lança même quelques-uns sur l'écran en criant au policier de se retourner parce que le criminel se cachait derrière lui. C'était amusant de voir ses réactions encore un peu enfantine parfois. Quand bien même il faisait chaud, ils étaient tous recouvert d'un petit drap, collés les uns aux autres. Harry dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Liam à côté d'eux qui discutait parfois avec Niall et Timothée sur la qualité des preuves et Louis riait face à la bêtise de ce genre de série avec Jason. Tous deux n'en étant pas très friants. **« C'est d'une débilité. Le propos du flic n'est pas même crédible. »   « On t'as pas demandé ton avis Jason! »** Dit le métis en grognant doucement dans sa barbe, parce que lui était clairement fan des films policiers. Mais ça ne fit pas taire le jeune tatoué pour autant puisqu'il continua ses critiques, quand bien même Zayn commençait à lui lancer des pop-corns pour qu'il arrête de parler. Ils se taquinaient simplement. Tout le monde s'endormait petit à petit, certains étaient déjà parti rejoindre leur chambre. Harry se décida à suivre le mouvement quand son meilleur ami se leva du canapé en poussant un soupir. Le troisième épisode de la série venait de se finir, lé générique défilant à l'écran avec une petite musique angoissante en fond, il prit la télécommande et éteignit. Louis et Jason, quand à eux, restèrent encore un peu dans le salon. Pour discuter et fumer encore, sûrement. Le bouclé s'étira et se rendit dans sa chambre, après avoir reçu un baiser bruyant sur sa joue de la part du métis en signe d'au revoir. Comme à son habitude, il passa sous la douche rapidement histoire de se rafraîchir puis se glissa, complètement nu, sous le drap couleur crème. Sans grandes difficultés, cette fois-ci, il s'endormit.   
  
 Seulement, ces insomnies lui jouaient encore des tours et il fut définitivement réveillé vers quatre heures du matin. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, d'autant plus qu'à cet horaire là il ne pouvait rien faire de bien distrayant. Il n'avait pas d'inspiration pour écrire et il lui était impossible de prendre des photos puisque le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Alors, plutôt que de passer son temps à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit afin de trouver un sommeil qui ne viendrait jamais, il quitta le drap et alla enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. La maison était totalement silencieuse, si bien qu'on pouvait nettement entendre le bruit des vagues. Un son qui incita Harry à aller marcher un peu le long de la plage. Au moins, à cette heure-là, il serait seul. Ses pieds retrouvèrent rapidement le sable, encore chaud, et il sourit. La brise n'était pas trop froide et c'était vraiment agréable. Il y avait encore quelques étoiles dans le ciel, mais elles commençaient à s'effacer doucement, étant donné que la nuit laisserait bientôt sa place au jour et à son grand soleil d'été. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il s'avança vers le bord de l'eau en restant tout de même prudent. Les vagues, une fois échouées, venaient caresser la peau de ses pieds et le rafraîchir un peu. Il ferma les paupières en profitant de l'odeur salées de la mer et du léger vent, il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi si son téléphone ne s'était pas mis à vibrer dans sa poche. Téléphone dont il avait d'ailleurs presque oublié l'existence depuis son arrivée ici. A Londres, il passait la plupart de son temps sur son portable, sur les réseaux sociaux ou bien enfermé dans des livres. Mais cet endroit avait quelque chose de nouveau qui l'incitait à se détacher de tout. Le bouclé glissa la main dans sa poche et vit l'icone de sa soeur s'afficher sur son écran, il décrocha rapidement. « **Hazza ! Tu es debout ? Je suis désolée de t'appeller à cette heure-ci, mais je viens de rentrer du travail. » « Coucou Gem', ne t'en fais pas je suis déjà debout. » « Mais il est quelle heure là-bas ? » « Presque quatre heures du matin. »** Il haussa simplement les épaules, Gemma était au courant de ses problèmes de sommeil puisqu'elle avait longtemps partagé ses nuits pour essayer de l'aider à se rendormir. En vain...   
  
 Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda l'eau recouvrir ses pieds puis revenir en arrière. **« Bah dis donc ! Comment ça se passe sinon ? Tu t'amuses bien ? » « Oui, c'est vraiment magnifique ici et les gars sont tous sympathiques... Et toi avec ton copain ? »** Elle sortait avec un garçon de deux ans plus vieux qu'elle depuis presque un an maintenant et avait prévu de partir en vacances avec lui. « Je suis contente pour toi ! Oh, on part bientôt. On a choisi Venise finalement, Rome coûtait un peu plus cher. » Il hocha la tête mais se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir à travers le téléphone. **« Tant mieux alors ! Sinon, maman et papa vont bien ? » « Tu connais maman, elle ne parle que de toi et cherche constamment la moindre nouvelle sur ton état. Il parait que tu ne lui laisses pas tant de messages que ça d'ailleurs. » « Oui je sais, on était parti en bateau hier et je n'ai pas du tout pensé à le prendre. C'est tellement merveilleux cet endroit Gem, je te jure. On oublie tout. On est simplement... Vivant. »** La jeune femme soupira à l'autre bout de l'appareil, mais pas d'agacement, simplement parce qu'elle le connaissait tellement par coeur qu'elle savait qu'il allait donner cette réponse. Même si l'imaginer sans son téléphone dans les mains la surprenait un peu. **« Je leur passerais un appel aujourd'hui, enfin dans la journée. » « Ca fera très plaisir à maman. Elle attend que ça. » « Je devine, oui. Dis lui que je l'appellerai bientôt. »** Sa soeur lui répondit qu'elle allait le faire puis se lança dans une longue conversation sur les vacances, sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire pendant ses premiers jours d'absence et ses projets auxquels elle avait mûrement réfléchi lors de son prochain voyage en Europe. Harry l'écoutait parler sans vraiment essayer de saisir le sens de ses paroles, il exprimait parfois un faible son pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours là, ou alors un bref mot, mais jamais de longues phrases. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre. Et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, à part que ses idées étaient superbes.   
  
 Ce fut seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que leur conversation prit fin. Il verrouilla son portable et le glissa dans sa poche de jean. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable mouillé et boueux. Sa soeur était sympathique, il avait toujours partagé de bons moments avec elle, mais elle était parfois un peu protectrice et sur son dos. Seulement, il n'avait plus cinq ans. Il savait parfaitement se débrouiller par lui-même. La preuve étant qu'il s'adaptait très bien à la vie avec son colocataire. Cela lui permettait de payer un loyer un peu moins cher, de se faire un ami, et de découvrir un peu la vie en commun. Quitter le cocon familal n'était jamais très facile. Mais Harry s'en sortait plutôt bien pour le moment. Afin de pouvoir gagner de l'argent, et payer sa partie du loyer, il travaillait dans un petit café en bas de sa rue. Tout en suivant, bien entendu, les cours à l'Université. Le mélange des deux lui suffisait amplement. D'autant que, quand il passait chez sa mère, elle lui donnait toujours un ou deux bons petits plats et un peu d'économie. Même si ce geste le gênait un peu. **« Hey... »** Le bouclé sursauta au son de cette voix qui brisa le silence qui s'était formait autour de lui, il tourna la tête et remarqua Louis s'avançant à ses côtés. Il portait un tee-shirt noir sans manches à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock et un pantacourt en jean. Sans oublier ses éternelles Vans qu'il chaussait même sur le sable. **« Salut. Déjà debout ? » « Je te retourne la question. »** Harry afficha un petit sourire et tourna son regard vers l'Océan. Le jour commençait à peine à montrer le bout de son nez, le ciel était maintenant un peu plus gris. **« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » « Eh bien, j'ai vu quelqu'un sur la plage depuis notre terrasse et vu que la porte de ta chambre était ouverte, mais que tu n'étais nul part, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait être que toi à cette heure-là. » « C'est une bonne déduction Sherlock. »** Cette fois, c'est au tour de Louis d'afficher un grand sourire. Il retira ses chaussures, qu'il mit derrière lui, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se rapprocha du bord de l'eau pour être exactement à la même hauteur que son voisin bouclé. Tous les deux les pieds enfonçaient dans le sable mouillé, tandis que l'eau allait et venait vers leurs pieds. Maintenant, ils étaient si proches que leurs épaules nues se frôlaient, quand bien même le châtain était plus petit que lui de deux ou trois têtes. **« Je comprends que tu ai peur de l'eau tu sais... L'Océan c'est un endroit vaste, un peu sombre, immense et profond. Ça ferait peur à n'importe qui. »** Le brun tourna la tête vers l'aîné et observa son visage alors que lui parlait tout en observant le mouvement des vagues. Il détaillait sa petite barbe naissante, ses fines lèvres, sa langue roulant sur son palais à chaque mot, son petit nez au bout rond et enfin ses yeux, qui finalement, se tournèrent vers les siens. Directement, il frissonna. Eux aussi étaient vastes, un peu sombres, immenses et profonds. Mais surtout, ils étaient si bleus et perçants qu'Harry aurait pu s'y noyer volontiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir passé un long coup de fil à ses parents, Harry posa son téléphone sur son bureau à côté de ses cahiers et poussa un soupire. Sa mère avait toujours aimé passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien. En même temps, il pouvait la comprendre, c'était la première fois que son fils adoré partait en vacances par ses propres moyens. Cela devait lui faire un peu bizarre de le voir voler de ses propres ailes. Seulement, à dix-neuf ans, il préférait nettement l'indépendance et la vie avec ses amis que celle avec ses parents un peu trop surprotecteurs. Elle lui avait posé des tas de questions sur son arrivée, la villa dans laquelle il allait passer un mois entier, le paysage et tout ce qui était sujet à discussion. C'est-à-dire n'importe quoi. Comme à son habitude, le bouclé l'avait écouté sans formuler de trop longues réponses, mais elle était habituée depuis le temps. Alors, elle avait monopolisé presque toute la parole. Cependant, une demi-heure pouvait sembler très long pour quelqu'un qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui disait. Le silence fut alors un soulagement pour Harry qui s'allongea quelques minutes sur son lit défait, profitant simplement du bruit des vagues. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir, presque... Si la porte de sa chambre ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement sur son meilleur ami, vêtu d'un slim et d'un tee-shirt qui le mettaient vraiment à son avantage. Lui, en revanche, n'était pas prêt de dormir. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà couché ? » « J'écoutais le bruit du silence. »** Le métis ouvrit grand la bouche et vint s'assoir à côté du brun, il leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main dans ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection. **« Ça a l'air super sympa ton truc, mais ce soir j'ai d'autres programmes pour toi. »** Harry haussa un sourcil et se releva afin d'être assit à son tour, il observa un moment le garçon en face de lui qui finit par continuer sur sa lancée. « **On a décidé avec les gars qu'on allait à une fête en ville ce soir. » « Une fête ? »** Demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils, sachant pertinemment à quoi s'attendre. **« Oui, enfin... En boite de nuit. »** Le bouclé secoua la tête et se retint presque de rire. Jamais il n'avait mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroits, quand bien même son meilleur ami avait tenté de l'en persuader un nombre incalculable de fois. Lui donnant des arguments pour le convaincre. Mais l'idée ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Il préférait nettement rester à la villa pour écrire ou bien même regarder une série.  
  
 Seulement, Zayn n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Son meilleur ami était venu ici pour s'amuser avant tout. Et s'amuser ne consistait pas à prendre un verre de temps en temps sur la plage et faire un tour en bateau. C'était plus que cela. C'était oublier tout ses soucis et enterrer sa vie le temps d'un été. Parce que la vie était beaucoup trop courte pour se morfondre et ne pas la savourer. **« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Haz', mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes ! » « Si tu savais ce que j'allais dire ne viens pas me le demander alors. »** Le métis poussa un soupire. Le convaincre était vraiment une chose compliqué vu son caractère très borné. Mais, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. **« Écoutes Harry, on y va tous ensemble et si jamais ça ne te plait vraiment pas on rentrera et on finira la soirée ici. Ok ? »** Ce fut au tour du bouclé de soupirer. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Il savait parfaitement que le basané ne voulait que son bien, qu'il cherchait à lui changer les idées. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé ces vacances entre amis. Pour se détendre, pour penser à autre chose et pour changer d'air. Parce qu'il savait ce dont son protéger avait besoin. Zayn, malgré les quelques bourdes qu'il commettait parfois, restait un meilleur ami exceptionnel et totalement dévoué. C'était lui qu'Harry avait appelé à trois heures du matin pour venir passer la nuit avec lui à cause d'un cauchemar. C'était lui qui avait dépensé presque tout ses économies pour payer son premier polaroid au bouclé. C'était lui qui était présent à longueur de temps. Alors, en contre-partie, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille. Au moins pour une soirée de quelques heures. Il se contenterait de boire un verre dans un coin et rester avec les autres garçons, du moins ceux qui ne dansaient pas sur la piste ou étaient totalement ivres. **« Bon... D'accord, je viens. Mais je te préviens, n'essayes pas de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit. » « Oh ce n'est pas mon genre ! »** Zayn se retenait littéralement d'exploser de joie. Il vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du bouclé et lui conseilla de se faire beau avant de quitter la chambre. Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision que le métis criait déjà après lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore enfilé sa chemise.  
  
 La soirée se déroulait en ville, dans une boite de nuit juste en face de la plage où justement le gérant avait disposé plusieurs chaises et tables puisque le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Il était à peine vingt deux heures, mais il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. De dehors, on pouvait nettement entendre la musique provenant de l'intérieure, et le bouclé ressentait déjà un mal de tête alors qu'il n'y avait même pas encore mis les pieds. Pourtant, il allait devoir faire un effort parce qu'il l'avait promis à Zayn. Alors, sans protester, il suivit les autres garçons dans la boite bruyante et bondée. Les gens se serrent, tous ayant des verres à la main, tandis qu'eux avancent vers le milieu de la pièce. Niall et Louis parviennent à trouver une table vide qu'ils vont réserver tout de suite, slalomant entre les corps qui se déhanchent sur la piste de danse. Le métis et Jason restent au bar pour commander, le reste des garçons s'installent tous. Harry se trouve en bout de table et regarde partout autour de lui, ses yeux ne savent pas où se poser. Il y a beaucoup trop de mouvement. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs partout, de la musique, des personnes qui bougent partout, de l'alcool qui coule à flot... Un monde auquel le bouclé n'était pas habitué. **« Je nous ai pris à tous des cocktails. Le premier verre est gratuit ! »** Les deux autres venaient de revenir avec chacun plusieurs verres dans les mains avant de les poser sur la table. Tout le monde se servit, sauf Harry qui tira simplement le sien vers lui et reposa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne voulait simplement pas paraître bizarre. Malheureusement pour lui, rien n'échappait aux yeux de son meilleur ami qui lui donna un coup de coude accompagné d'un regard désapprobateur. Le bouclé poussa un soupire et détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur le petit irlandais du groupe qui racontait des blagues auxquelles tout le monde semblait rire, sauf lui encore une fois. Évidemment. Il ne voulait pas se sentir comme un Alien, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment bien agir pour se fondre dans la masse.  
  
 Niall avait proposé à tout le monde, au bout de quelques verres, de se rendre sur la piste de danse afin de bouger un peu. Presque tous s'étaient levés, à l'exception de Harry et Liam qui préféraient rester assit. L'alcool n'étant pas vraiment leur meilleur ami. Surtout le brun qui, au bout de deux verres, sentaient déjà la pièce tourner. Il regardait Niall, Louis et Jason danser comme des fous puis Zayn et Timothée parler ensemble tout en dansant eux aussi. **« Alors, c'est trop dépaysant pour toi ici ? »** Il tourna la tête vers le châtain qui venait de lui adresser la parole en criant un peu pour se faire entendre à travers la musique. **« Non, je m'y fais. » « Ça fait plaisir à Zayn que tu sois là tu sais, il voulait pas te laisser seul à la villa pendant qu'on s'amusait. » « Le truc que vous comprenez pas, c'est que je peux aussi m'amuser avec un appareil photo, ou un carnet et un crayon. »** Liam sourit doucement, lui lançant un regard amical, avant de passer un bras autour de ses larges épaules. **« On le sait Haz', c'est simplement qu'on veut te faire découvrir autre chose. Même si ça ne te plait pas, profite-en au moins pour cet été. »** Après tout, son ami n'avait pas tord. Il était venu ici pour profiter, mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas de quelle manière s'y prendre. Jamais encore il n'avait mis les pieds dans une boite de nuit, jamais encore il n'avait non plus passer des vacances entre amis. Cet été s'avérait être une première pour lui. D'autant, qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises puisque Timothée s'approcha de leur table et, au lieu de s'assoir avec eux autour d'un verre, se pencha vers Harry et lui tendit la main. **« Tu viens ? »** Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, tandis que Liam retirait son bras de ses épaules pour les regarder. **« Venir où ? » « Danser idiot ! »** Le blond lâcha un rire en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé du peu de réaction de l'autre garçon qui se contenta de secouer la tête. **« Non merci, mais je ne sais pas danser. » « Personne ne sait danser ici Harry, c'est justement le principe ! »** Il rit encore une fois, l'alcool lui montait définitivement au cerveau, le bouclé tourna le visage vers le châtain à ses côtés qui haussa les épaules en faisant un petit sourire. Un sourire qui voulait clairement dire : Vas-y tu n'as rien à perdre. Et c'était vrai, que craignait-il à aller se joindre aux autres sur la piste de danse ? Que craignait-il à s'amuser un peu ? Que craignait-il à profiter de sa vie ?  
  
 Alors après tout, oui, il n'y avait un aucun risque. Harry accepta l'invitation du blond, après encore quelques supplications, et le sourire qui déforma son visage paraissait presque irréel. Il se laissa entraîner au milieu du bar, par la main de Timothée autour de son poignet, là où se concentrait le plus de gens et la platine du DJ. Le son de la musique était encore plus fort et faisait tambouriner son coeur dans sa poitrine, ayant l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt se déchirer sous les coups vifs de la batterie. Une boule à facette accrochée au plafond reflétait de la lumière colorée sur les corps qui se déhanchaient. Certains commençaient d'ailleurs à se coller au sien, il tenta tant bien que mal de les repousser. Une femme renversa un peu du contenu de son verre de bière sur son tee-shirt et il poussa un grognement. Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui râler dessus parce qu'il était déjà loin et que la musique aurait fais barrage au son de sa voix. Quand ils eurent finit de se faufiler entre les corps en sueur, ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry pu repérer Jason, Niall et Louis en train de danser avec d'autres garçons inconnus tout en fumant. Du moins tous sauf l'irlandais qui tenait simplement un verre de bière. Mais, il manquait quelqu'un... En se retournant vers la table, il vit Zayn rejoindre la table à côté de Liam tout en regardant la piste. Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. Celle de Timothée, il en avait presque oublié sa présence. Le jeune homme lui tendait un verre en plastique plein. Harry se sentait déjà assez mal à avoir bu seulement deux cocktails alors il ne se voyait pas boire encore plus, il secoua donc doucement la tête. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules avant de porter la collation à ses lèvres, il commença à danser. Le bouclé se demandait clairement ce qu'il faisait ici, et pourquoi il l'avait choisi pour venir sur la piste avec lui alors qu'il ne dansait pas et qu'il n'était pas le plus amusant de toute la bande. Il ne bougeait pas, restant debout au milieu de cette masse en mouvement. Timothée ferma les yeux et profita de la musique, de la vibration des basses dans chaque partie de son corps. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi détendu et joyeux. Enfin, il l'était, mais jamais autant. Comme si l'alcool l'aidait à s'affirmer, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas du brun. Il se sentait à l'étroit, presque oppressé. Il se demandait même si retourner à la table n'était pas une plus sage décision, ses membres refusaient de danser au rythme du son.  
  
 Pour attirer l'attention de l'autre garçon, il posa une main sur son épaule et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. **« Tim, je vais retourner à la table je crois... » « Quoi ? Mais non ! »** Le blond fit une petite moue en ouvrant les yeux. **« Tu aurais du demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir danser avec toi, je... J'y arrive pas. » « Non attends... »** Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour vers le fond du bar, il sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos et un corps se presser contre le sien. Son regard émeraude croisa ses yeux gris bleutés, s'y ancra et un frisson délicieux lui caressa l'échine. Ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille et n'avait aucun mal à se fixer. Le grand blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur et soupira de frustration, comme pour se donner du courage. **« C'est.. C'est avec toi que je voulais danser. Seulement toi. » « Pourquoi ? »** Demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, alors que son coeur battait un peu plus fort. **« Parce que tu es différent Harry, t'es définitivement pas comme tout le monde et c'est ça qui... Qui me plait chez toi. »** Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux et retint son souffle le temps de plusieurs secondes. La musique continuait de jouer, les gens continuaient de danser et crier, mais tout autour d'eux se figeait. Comme si tout le décor venait de tomber d'un coup, d'un coup de mots. Timothée ferma les yeux un instant avant de venir poser son front contre celui du bouclé. Son souffle mentholée et un peu alcoolisé vint caresser le visage du plus jeune qui hésita à venir agripper le tissu de son tee-shirt. Tout était tellement tentant. **« Crois-moi, si j'étais sobre j'aurai jamais eu le courage de faire tout ça... »** Et Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette phrase que des lèvres vinrent recouvrir les siennes, il resta figé deux longues secondes, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Et, il ne savait pas s'il devait à ça à l'alcool ou à l'ambiance autour d'eux, mais il se mit à répondre au baiser. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la nuque du blond tandis que les siennes resserraient sa fine taille, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était leurs corps qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. La musique changea, pour un son qui vibrait plus encore, et dont les premiers accords incitaient déjà à bouger d'avantage. Timothée rapprocha son bassin du sien en exerçant une légère pression dans le bas de son dos tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait. Le brun entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser un plus libre accès à sa bouche, et déjà il sentait des frissons parcourir son corps entier alors que leurs langues venaient à peine d'entrer en contact. Une sensation qui l'envoutait totalement, de la racine de ses cheveux à la plante de ses pieds. C'était comme si un alcoolique replongeait dans ses bouteilles.  
  
 Cette situation était tout bonnement incroyable. Harry pensait embrasser n'importe quel garçon sauf Timothée, sauf quelqu'un de la bande. Il croyait rencontrer un autre vacancier qui serait d'accord pour passer une nuit entre ses draps chauds, mais le fait que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait compliquait un peu les choses. Toutefois, il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'y penser parce que le contact du blond se faisait plus désireux. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, tous les deux à bout de souffle, il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que l'autre jeune homme vint lui procurer une pluie de baisers humides le long de la mâchoire et du cou. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux et remonter ses mains dans ses cheveux lisses pour tirer doucement dessus. Le plaisir et le désir prenaient le dessus sur tout, sur la raison. Actuellement, il se moquait bien de qui pouvait les voir, ou de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux d'ailleurs. **« Si on allait autre part ? »** Ce fut un doux murmure chaud contre son oreille qui le ramena, un tant soit peu, à la réalité. Il rencontra le regard azur du grand garçon en face de lui, il était brûlant. Harry ne pensa à rien d'autre, il hocha simplement la tête et se laissa entraîner à travers la boite de nuit, vers la sortie. Sans même jeter un seul regard en arrière. Après tout, il avait promis à ses amis de passer du bon temps. Il pouvait au moins essayer pour un soir. Timothée siffla après un taxi, parce qu'ils n'allaient évidemment pas prendre le van pour rentrer alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux consommés de l'alcool et que le reste de la bande était encore à l'intérieur. Au moins, il n'y aurait aucun risque.  
  
 Harry se retrouva allongé sur son lit avec le corps élancé du blond au dessus de lui. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils avaient finalement réussi à mettre la clé dans le trou de la serrure et directement leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées. Alors même que la porte n'était pas close. Cela faisait un moment, quelques mois, que le bouclé n'avait pas été aussi proche physiquement d'un garçon. Pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu ses repères pour autant, c'était comme remonter sur un vélo après des années sans en avoir fait. Il sentit les doigts fins de l'autre jeune homme venir caresser la peau de son torse, à l'exact endroit où se trouvait ses colombes et où sa chemise déboutonnée laissée voir une grande parcelle de sa peau légèrement dorée. Puis ses mains furent bientôt remplacées par ses lèvres, des baisers chauds et humides mais toujours ces caresses cette fois sur ses hanches nues. Ils prenaient leurs temps, quand bien même les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir commençaient à devenir plus intenses. La chaleur au dehors n'avait rien à voir avec celle à l'intérieur de cette chambre. **« Tu es beau... Si beau, Harry. »** Murmura le blond entre deux baisers dans son cou, et le bouclé n'était tellement pas habitué à ce genre de compliments qu'il sourit simplement. Mais, cela fut suffisant pour l'autre garçon puisqu'il continua ses gestes lents et désireux. Et ils firent durer ces caresses et ces baises pendant des heures encore, parce qu'ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. La lune commençait à briller haut dans le ciel, entourée de milliards d'étoiles qui scintillaient rien que pour eux. Au loin, entre les soupirs, on pouvait entendre la mélodie des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable encore chaud, mais pour une fois Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce soir, et depuis longtemps, il partageait son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami.


	6. Chapter 6

 Une caresse sur sa peau. Ce fut une caresse sur sa peau qui tira Harry de son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. La veille, il avait oublié de fermer ses volets avant de s'endormir. Il baissa le regard vers son torse nu où reposait une tête blonde, et put deviner une main sur son ventre. Les images de la soirée lui revinrent en tête, comme des flash, et il n'eut besoin que deux minutes pour tout assimiler. Timothée, contre lui, tous les deux nus avec un simple drap blanc pour recouvrir le bas de leur corps. Il rougit et passa une main dans ses propres cheveux en soupirant. Zayn devait sûrement déjà les avoir vu ainsi, et allait à coup sûr lui poser des tas de questions. Doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du grand blond, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, et alla enfiler des vêtements rapidement. Harry devait l'avouer, Tim n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de repoussant, au contraire, il était même très attirant et charismatique. Le problème était qu'il faisait parti de sa bande d'ami, puis également qu'il n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Certes, ça le tentait d'appartenir et d'aimer quelqu'un, mais il avait peur de souffrir encore. Mais, comment mènerait-il sa vie s'il passait son temps à se cacher et à attendre ? Trop peureux pour prendre une décision.  
  
  **L** orsqu'il arriva au salon, Jason et Niall étaient installés dans le canapé en train de jouer à fifa et à peine Harry fut-ils dans la pièce qu'ils tournèrent leurs regards vers lui en souriant. Le bouclé fronça les sourcils et rougit, baissant la tête, avant de se rendre sur la terrasse. Zayn s'y trouvait, avec Liam bien évidemment, et son entrée attira l'attention de ses deux amis. **« Bonjour Haz'. »** S'exclama le basané avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres tandis que le plus jeune prenait place sur une chaise en bois à côté d'eux. **« Salut vous deux. »** Ils le détaillaient avec un regard insistant, le genre de regard qui voulait dire _"allez, raconte nous tout. "_ Avec eux, il ne pouvait définitivement pas garder un seul secret pour lui même. Et il savait que le sujet n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur le tapis, étant donné leurs sourires malicieux. Harry décida de ne pas y prêter attention et saisit une tasse pour se servir un café, avec une tartine beurrée. En jetant un regard à l'intérieur il remarqua, grâce à l'horloge murale, qu'il était prêt de midi. **« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »** Et voilà. Les dés étaient lancés. Le métis sourit à son meilleur ami qui finit de boire sa gorgée de café. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, s'il avait réellement fait les bons choix, mais une chose était certaine, il s'était amusé. Il avait profité de sa nuit, il l'avait partagé avec quelqu'un. Au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. **« Bien, désolé si on ne vous as pas prévenu de notre départ, mais... » « Harry arrête. Tu t'es amusé c'est ce qui compte, je préfère te voir comme ça que assit à une chaise toute la soirée. Tim a bien fait de venir te voir. » « Ce n'est pas trop... Bizarre tout de même ? »** Il ne parlait pas du fait d'embrasser un homme, parce que le bouclé était uniquement attiré par le gente masculine depuis son adolescence et c'était devenu une habitude pour les autres de le voir s'entendre assez rapidement avec des garçons. Il se demandait plutôt si ce n'était pas un peu étrange d'avoir couché avec un ami de la bande.  
  
 Son but n'était pas du tout de briser des amitiés, d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais pensé échanger un baiser et passer la nuit avec Timothée. Bien qu'il soit vraiment gentil, attirant et adorable. Zayn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais ce fut le châtain qui prit la parole. **« Ils savent tous que tu es gay je crois, pourtant ils ont été un peu surpris de vous voir ainsi. En tout cas, ça ne va rien changer à notre petite bande. » « Sinon, question à laquelle tu t'attendais forcément avec moi... C'était un bon coup ? »** Harry donna une tape sur l'épaule du basané qui se mit à rire doucement tandis que Liam soupirait. Ils étaient tous habitués à son humour un peu cru, mais cela restait parfois encore surprenant, voir gênant. **« Sincèrement, oui. Je dirai qu'il s'y connait très bien même. »** C'était la pure vérité. Le blond était grand, musclé mais -contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser- doux et tendre dans ses gestes, il prenait son temps et savait jouer de son charme. Et le bouclé n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir depuis un long moment. Ils étaient restés éveillés près de trois heures, et pourtant cela avait semblé se comptait en minutes pour les deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Parce qu'ils avaient profité de l'instant présent, de chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. **« Tu m'étonnes ! Alors, vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? »** La question redoutée. Harry pensait pouvoir repousser le problème encore un petit peu, le temps de réfléchir. Il avait d'abord pensé à faire comme si de rien n'était, à rejeter la faute sur l'alcool mais il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir. Et cette manière d'agir était totalement lâche et ne lui ressemblait pas. Ensuite, il pensait lui demander d'attendre avant de pouvoir lui fournir une réponse sur ce qui allait advenir ensuite, pour lui dire qu'il n'était finalement pas prêt à être avec quelqu'un. A s'engager dans une relation. Puis, par la même occasion, gâcher leur amitié. Mais encore une fois, c'était une chance qu'il laissait passer. **« Je n'en sais rien du tout. »** Répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules dans un soupire. Il était totalement perdu. Égaré entre trop de choix pour pouvoir en faire un.  
  
 Zayn afficha un triste sourire en voyant l'air triste de son meilleur ami, il posa son bol de café et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lui savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, de quelqu'un de différent qui serait capable de le rendre heureux, de lui faire retrouver sa joie de vivre et peut-être Timothée était-il cette personne. Après tout, que risquait-il à essayer de s'investir dans une relation ? Un coeur brisé ? Le basané serait toujours présent pour recoller les morceaux et le remettre debout, afin qu'il se batte jusqu'à trouver le bon. **« Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que vous devriez aller parler ensemble, régler ce problème à deux. Tim est un gars bien, il t'écouteras et comprendra. Mais, la communication c'est la base. »** Le bouclé croqua dans son bout de pain grillé et hocha la tête, il allait suivre le conseil de son ami. Même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi dire, il aurait au moins une réponse à certaines de ses questions et ne se sentirait pas coupable d'avoir évité le problème. Maintenant, il devait simplement attendre que le blond se réveil pour entamer cette discussion avec lui. **« Au fait, il... Il es gay ? »** La question ne lui venait que maintenant à l'esprit parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y penser, il avait été trop occupé hier soir pour y songer et ce matin il s'était retrouvé un peu dans les vapes. Zayn lâcha un petit rire en prenant un peu de son café. **« C'est maintenant que tu demandes ça toi ? Mais, oui. Il l'est. »** Ce fut Liam qui répondit en riant un peu à son tour. Le plus jeune se sentait un peu bête, mais ne rajouta rien, il termina simplement son petit déjeuné en répondant à quelques questions -légèrement indiscrètes- de ses deux amis.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure qu'il se leva de table pour aller rejoindre sa chambre où le blond devait surement encore dormir. En passant, Harry tomba sur Jason et Niall qui rejoignaient justement la terrasse, mais... Il manquait quelqu'un au tableau. Louis. Une porte s'ouvrit, celle qui menait à sa chambre. Le châtain sortit avec une petite moue fatiguée, les cheveux en bataille et un simple jogging pour lui couvrir le bas du corps. Avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre, le bouclé lui adressa un sourire quand il croisa son regard éteins. **« Bonjour. » « Salut. »** Son ton n'était pas aussi enjoué que les autres jours, il semblait épuisé et ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu le nombres de verres qu'il avait bu hier soir et toutes les cigarettes et joints qu'il avait fumé. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, alors il ne lui ferait pas la moindre remarque. Et après ce mot, plutôt froid, le châtain quitta la pièce principale pour se rendre au dehors. Le brun, de son côté, ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme, encore dans le lit, commençait justement à se réveiller. Il frotta ses yeux et s'étira en poussant un soupire. Un simple drap blanc lui couvrait la taille et cette vision déstabilisa un petit peu Harry. Il secoua la tête et vint s'assoir au bord de l'immense lit deux places.  
  
 Le grand blond posa son regard azur sur lui et lui offrit un beau sourire matinal. **« Coucou, t'es déjà debout ? » « Bonjour. Depuis peu ne t'en fais pas, il est pas loin de treize heures. » « Mon dieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais dormi aussi tard et bien ! »** Voir le jeune homme aussi heureux aurait pu ravir le bouclé, mais lui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise ou même joyeux à l'idée d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Pourtant, il devait bien se lancer, il ne pouvait pas repousser le problème indéfiniment ou bien ce serait encore pire. Alors, pour se donner un peu de courage il inspira et passa une main dans ses boucles. **« Faut qu'on parle Tim. » « Me dis pas que tu as une maladie sexuelle transmissible ou un truc comme ça...? » « Non, non ! »** Il se mit à rire nerveusement et le blond poussa un soupire de soulagement, même s'ils avaient pris des mesures de sécurité durant leur rapport de la veille le risque était toujours là. **« J'ai... J'ai besoin qu'on éclaire les choses sur nous deux. »** Le garçon, encore allongé sur le lit, se releva sur ses coudes pour s'assoir. Pour lui, tout était clair, et depuis longtemps déjà. Il tenait à Harry, il l'aimait beaucoup même. Il l'aimait au point de sentir son coeur vibrer dans sa poitrine, et si hier il avait eu le courage de vraiment l'aborder ce fut grâce à l'alcool et à l'aide de Zayn qui l'avait un peu poussé. Sans ça, il serait encore coincé derrière sa timidité à attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas.  
  
Pour le bouclé, c'était flou, même si les images de la veille étaient parfaitement nettes. Il se rappelait de tout, de chaque détail, de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser, de chaque gémissement comme si cela venait de se produire. L'alcool l'avait simplement empêché de repousser le blond sur la piste de danse, mais pour autant il ne regrettait rien. Parce que ça avait été une belle nuit. A présent qu'elle était passée, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas ce que Timothée était réellement à ses yeux, tout était allé un peu trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse tout assimilé. **« Peu importe ce que tu en penses, mais moi j'étais sincère. Que je partage ce moment, cette nuit avec toi, c'était vraiment exceptionnel. Parce que je le souhaitais depuis longtemps, que je n'attendais que cela. Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, tu es tellement différent que ça a fini par m'attirer. C'est uniquement l'alcool qui m'a permis de venir t'aborder hier soir, sinon j'aurai passé le reste des vacances à attendre que tu me remarque. Alors évidemment, moi je te dirais que j'aimerai plus avec toi, mais... Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, si tu n'es pas prêt j'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu le sois. Même si ça doit prendre des mois ou des années. »** Harry retint son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration de ce genre, c'était vrai que le blond se rapprochait de lui depuis le début des vacances, mais il pensait simplement que c'était par pitié. Parce qu'il était toujours dans son coin et renfermé. Pourtant, les raisons étaient toutes autres et du moins surprenantes. Cette révélation rendait la situation encore plus difficile, le bouclé en était encore plus perdu. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait le coeur d'un garçon en refusant de s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne faisait pas de mal aux gens, seulement à lui-même. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui promettre qu'il serait le meilleur petit ami au monde, loin de de là même. Timothée le regardait, attendant sûrement une réponse. **« Je... Je ne sais pas Tim. Ça va un peu vite, je... Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment. » « Harry, je te l'ai dis. Je peux te laisser du temps, tout celui que tu veux. »** Ce jeune homme était définitivement trop gentil. N'importe qui lui aurait sûrement déjà fait des tas de reproches, mais lui abordait cela avec un sourire. Parce que tout n'était pas finir. Harry avait besoin de réfléchir, ce qui signifiait que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.  
  
 Le brun le remercia dans un murmure et l'autre garçon vint simplement lui déposer un baiser aux coins des lèvres. Il se leva ensuite du lit pour le laisser s'habiller et se préparer. Il quitta alors sa chambre pour se rendre sur la terrasse, mais Zayn -qui en revenait justement- l'intercepta d'un signe de main. **« Alors ? » « Je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. »** Le métis lâcha un soupire et passa une main sur son visage, comme agacé. Il pouvait au moins comprendre cela non ? Harry avait l'impression d'être le seul à être un peu dépassé par cette situation. **« D'accord, je dois te parler d'un truc. »** Ça semblait être une urgence. Son meilleur ami entoura ses épaules d'un bras et l'entraîna vers la terrasse, presque tous étaient attablés en train de se parler, ils y passèrent et allèrent rejoindre le bord de la plage. Ce n'était pas très loin, et au moins ils seraient tranquilles étant donné qu'il n'y avait presque personne dehors et que tous leurs amis étaient à la villa. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, le bouclé tourna la tête vers Zayn en fonçant les sourcils en attendant qu'il se mette enfin à parler. Il cherchait ses mots. **« Tim est un garçon très très compréhensif, on est amis depuis quelques temps déjà et... Il y a deux jours, il m'a parlé de toi. On a eu une longue discussion, tu sais quand on étais sur le bateau et que tu mangeais à table avec Louis. Eh bien, dans la piscine, il a commencé à aborder ton sujet. Il m'avait déjà dis avant qu'il te trouvait attirant. Mais là... Là, il m'a dit qu'il ressentait des choses pour toi, qu'il se sentait bien quand tu étais là, quand tu lui parlais même si c'était pour rien dire. Qu'il te trouvait encore plus beau et sympathique. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il... »** Le basané fit une pause et releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui attendait la suite, surprit à chaque mot qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Bizarrement, il s'attendait au pire. **« Harry, il est amoureux de toi. »** Et il avait eu raison.


	7. Chapter 7

Durant presque un peu plus d'une journée, le jeune bouclé était resté enfermé dans sa chambre ou était parti se balader au bord de la plage, seul. Il avait eu besoin de calme pour réfléchir, pour chercher les bons et les mauvais côtés de la situation. Prendre une décision n'était pas facile, il savait que Timothée et Zayn l'attendaient au tournant, que le blond l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à patienter. Mais, pas pendant des années comme il le disait. Il avait un coeur lui aussi, et Harry ne pouvait pas le briser ou jouer avec. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de treize heures, le lendemain de l'annonce, qu'il revint avec les autres. Ils avaient décidé de partir camper dans les bois pendant quelques jours, faire un feu de camp et manger des marshmallow grillés. Rien de mieux pour se détendre. Tandis que Niall et Louis préparaient les tentes à emmener, et que les autres garçons finissaient de ranger leurs sacs, le brun se dirigea vers la terrasse. Timothée se trouvait appuyé sur la rembarque à regarder les mouvements des vagues et le paysage autour de lui. Quand bien même ils étaient tous habitués à cette vue, elle restait très agréable et surprenante. Autant dire que c'était très différent de la ville, du monde partout, des vas et viens des voitures et toute cette agitation. Ici, le calme et la sérénité étaient les deux qualités principales.   
  
 Le blond ne sortait plus tellement en ce moment, lui non plus, mais restait tout de même souriant. Et Harry se demandait bien comment il faisait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade. Il s'approcha et vint poser ses mains sur le rebord de la barre en bois blanche. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui et il afficha un petit sourire. **« Salut. »** Il souffla dans un murmure alors que le rire de l'irlandais se faisait entendre en bas du devant de la maison, sur le trottoir. Et c'était assez loin. Le brun avait pris sa décision après beaucoup de temps de réflexion, après s'être longtemps torturé sur le bien ou le mal. Sur ce que sa soeur lui dirait de faire, sur la confidence de son meilleur ami. **« Bonjour. Je... Je dois te parler. » « J'avais deviné. » « Jesuisdaccord. »** Le garçon aux larges épaules fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Harry avait parlé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'articuler correctement. Il souffla et passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux qui lui tombaient un peu sur le visage. Zayn lui avait souvent fait la remarque de les couper, mais lui adorer les voir pendre sur ses épaules, ou bien alors les relever légèrement avec l'aide d'un morceau de tissu coloré. **« Je suis d'accord. Pour essayer avec toi. Pour qu'on continue notre nuit d'hier soir. »** Le visage du grand blond s'illumina et il afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il semblait reprendre des couleurs. C'était cela que le bouclé voulait voir, des gens heureux. Il voulait rendre les gens heureux, éclairer leurs vies et commencer une relation était peut-être la clé. L'erreur était humaine, et après tout son coeur battait tout aussi normalement que celui d'un autre, donc il était humain. Il avait le droit à sa chance.   
  
 Le jeune homme à ses côtés se redressa et s'approcha de lui, il pouvait sentir son haleine mentholée caresser son visage. **« Sérieusement Harry ? » « Oui, j'ai bien réfléchit durant plus d'un jour. J'ai pas à te faire du mal, et j'ai le droit de connaître également le bonheur. Puis, je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi, alors pourquoi pas ? »** Ses doigts vinrent se poser sur sa joue, ce contact le fit frissonner, mais le pire fut sûrement quand il murmura tout près de sa bouche. **« Tu peux me faire confiance. »** Et il vint déposer doucement sur ses lèvres, c'était tellement doux que le brun se demanda quand était la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait embrassé aussi tendrement. Il sentit une main glisser au creux de son dos tandis que lui remontait les siennes autour de sa nuque, ses doigts touchaient un peu la pointe de ses cheveux. Et ce baiser aurait pu durer encore longtemps si au loin un sifflement ne s'était pas fait entendre. Jason venait de faire irruption suivit de Zayn et Liam, sur la terrasse, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et Harry croisa le regard satisfait de son meilleur ami. **« Dis donc, vous arrêtez jamais vous deux ! » « T'es juste jaloux parce que je me suis trouvé un bon coup avant toi. »** Le brun tatoué se mit à rire, et le bouclé de son côté lui attribua une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils étaient tous les deux meilleurs amis et se taquinaient souvent. C'était simplement une boutade, tous le savaient. Niall et Louis arrivèrent à leur tour, quand ils en eurent fini de mettre les tentes dans le van, et le blond interrogea les autres du regard. **« Il se passe quoi ? » « Tim et Harry sont ensemble, enfin je crois vu comment ils se sont lavés la bouche en boite et encore là. »** Jason avait le don pour trouver les mots. Tout le monde se mit à rire, enfin presque. Louis fit un bref sourire, qui ressemblait plus à un rictus, avant de baisser la tête vers ses vans noires qu'il ne quittait jamais. **« Mec, ma chambre est pas loin de celle de notre petit bouclé et autant te dire que j'entendais presque tout. » « Malik ! »** Râla son meilleur ami en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que la main de son nouveau petit-ami glissa sur sa hanche. Petit-ami. Ce mot lui était presque devenu étranger ces dernières années.   
  
 Vers quatorze heures, ils prirent la route pour se rendre en forêt. Leurs sacs remplient, les provisions en nourriture et en bière à l'arrière du vans à côté de Niall et Louis qui avaient choisi de prendre les toutes dernières places. Liam avait pris le volant, Jason la place du passager puis les trois sièges du milieu étaient occupé par le couple et Zayn. Le blond s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule du bouclé, leurs mains liés. Ils ne se quittaient presque plus. Harry regardait le paysage défilait par le pare-brise, des arbres, des champs, un grand ciel bleu. Il ne faisait jamais froid, le temps était toujours agréable et ce soir ils allaient pouvoir dormir à la belle étoile. Loin de la plage, certes, mais autour d'un feu et avec des marshmallow grillés, entre amis. Un rêve d'enfant qu'il avait toujours voulu essayer. Et ces vacances semblaient être l'endroit parfait pour réaliser le moindre d'entre eux. Jamais chez lui il n'aurait pu trouver tout ça, toute cette joie de vivre, ce nouvel air, ce garçon à ses côtés ou encore cette bande d'amis. Même s'il avait Zayn et Liam déjà à ses côtés. C'était un vrai paradis sur terre. Et c'était presque inimaginable de se dire qu'un tel endroit existait. **« Alors, j'avais raison de te pousser pas vrai ? »** La voix de son meilleur ami le tira de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il regardait sa main liée à celle de Timothée, il la caressa doucement et sourit. **« Oui, je devrai t'écouter plus souvent. Tu dis pas que des conneries. »** Le métis lui donna un léger coup d'épaule en riant doucement, mais il était heureux. Heureux que son ami ait enfin trouver quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie la nuit, quelqu'un pour lui donner le sourire. Quelqu'un qui aurait à la fois le rôle de confident et d'amant. Quelqu'un qui le complèterait. « **Ne te tracasses pas Hazz', profite de l'amour que tu reçois et de la vie qui s'ouvre devant toi. Laisse le mauvais derrière toi et prends un nouveau départ avec celui que tu aimes. »** Harry baissa son regard vers le visage endormi du blond, son petit nez pointu était d'autant plus adorable quand il somnolait, il avait laissé sa barbe un peu pousser. Enfin, seulement un début. Mais il trouvait cette initiative le rendait d'avantage attirant. Alors oui, pour une fois il allait écouter son coeur et pas son esprit.   
  
 Après plus d'une heure de torture et de recherche, tout le monde avait fini par monter sa tente. Si on faisait exception de Louis qui était resté assit sur un tronc d'arbre en regardant ses amis travailler, il avait simplement donné des ordres en riant. Soit disant qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour ça, mais Jason était rapidement venu le prendre par le bras pour qu'il aille au moins chercher du bois afin d'alimenter le feu de ce soir. Il avait lâché un grognement mais était parti chercher quelques brindilles avec l'irlandais de la bande. Étant donné que Timothée et Harry allaient passer la nuit ensemble, Zayn avait décidé de partager sa tente avec Liam, Jason allait dormir seul puis les deux autres, en corvée de bois, dormiraient ensemble. Le bouclé, à genoux, finissait d'installer correctement les couvertures dans la tente quand des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et le retournèrent. Il se retrouva allongé en dessous du corps de son petit-ami qui le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, faignant un sourire. **« Tu sais que la tenue que tu portes me plait beaucoup ? »** Murmura-t-il près de son oreille avant de descendre des baisers dans son cou, Harry se mit à rire doucement. Il s'était vêtu d'une chemise noire un peu transparente, entre-ouverte sur les premiers boutons, un jean très serrés et des boots en daim marrons. Dans ses cheveux, il avait également coincés un bandeau qui suivait avec les couleurs de ses chaussures. **« Alors pourquoi tu essayes de me l'enlever ? »** Demanda le bouclé tandis que la main de Timothée caressait son torse sous sa chemise, il leva les yeux au ciel et lui planta un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, juste là où se trouvaient ses fossettes. Vu que la tente était encore ouverte et que leurs jambes dépassaient à moitié, ce fut Jason qui vint les interrompre en piquant les fesses du blond avec un bout de bâton. **« Venez les gars, on va manger ! Vous feriez vos cochonneries plus tard. »** Celui au dessus grogna mais se leva après avoir embrassé furtivement le brun, il se mit sur les pieds et ils rejoignirent, main dans la main, le reste de la bande autour du feu crépitant.   
  
 Ils s'assirent à côté et saisirent à leur tour un bout de bois qui leur servirait pour faire griller leurs marshmallow. Niall en sortait plusieurs du paquet qu'il empila sur sa brindille, il en mit même un directement dans sa bouche. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde parce qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. Les conversations tournaient autour des filles, des histoires d'amour ou bien encore des histoires marrantes, et bien souvent c'était Zayn qui monopolisait la parole. Louis s'était mis à fumer et ne disait presque rien, Harry le trouvait différent et il aurait aimé avoir un moment seul avec lui pour aller lui parler un peu. Mais l'occasion ne s'était pas tellement présentée, il restait collé à son meilleur ami, et de son côté Timothée ne le lâchait plus. Il tenterait une discussion la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une insomnie en même temps. Malgré ce point d'ombre au tableau, ils étaient tous soudés et heureux de se trouver là. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit au monde. La plage, la villa, la mer, la forêt. C'était un cadre idéal. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du monde, de la société et de tous les problèmes qu'elle engendrait. Une sorte d'autre monde, un lieu paradisiaque à leur portée pour un moins entier. Ils dévoraient et savouraient chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, du lever du soleil jusqu'à la pleine nuit étoilée. Le temps semblait s'arrêter ici, se mettre sur pause. C'était notamment pour cela qu'Harry aimait se rendre sur la terrasse pour observer le ciel, parce qu'il avait l'impression que les minutes restaient figées, que la Terre avait soudain arrêté de tourner. L'air était pure et saint, et il en inspirait chaque bouffée pour combler ses poumons.   
  
 Cinq heures du matin. Ce fut l'heure à laquelle le bouclé ouvrit les yeux. Il grogna doucement, à cause de la chaleur et de l'agacement. Les insomnies l'épuisait vraiment, à cause d'elles il s'endormait assez tôt et ne pouvait pas vraiment profiter des soirées avec les autres garçons de la bande. Délicatement, il se retourna vers Timothée qui avait un bras autour de sa taille et son corps vraiment collé au sien. La température en était d'autant plus étouffante. Il le regarda dormir paisiblement encore quelques minutes avant de lâcher un soupir et décida d'aller prendre l'air. De toutes manières, il ne trouverait plus le sommeil. Alors, doucement, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son petit-ami et sortit de la tente après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et un jean. Leur camps se situait en plein milieu d'un bois, mais Harry avait repéré, en passant l'après-midi, un rocher où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur les arbres, le ciel et un bout de la mer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part le frottement léger des feuilles entre-elles, il marcha jusqu'à son but en suivant son sens d'orientation. Ce n'était pas non plus bien loin. Une fois arrivé, il sursauta presque en voyant déjà quelqu'un assit sur ce bout de pierre. Il ne voyait pas bien dans le noir, et de peur que ce ne soit un inconnu, il recula. Un pas, deux pas... Son pied fit craquer une brindille et la personne se retourna en se levant presque aussi rapidement. Le brun poussa un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette de Louis et son visage fin, il ne pensait sincèrement pas le trouver là. **« Excuse moi, je pensais que je serai seul ici. »** Il ne répondit pas et porta simplement sa cigarette à sa bouche avant de tirer dessus, la fumée s'échappa dans l'air. Il se retourna vers le paysage et son spectacle magnifique, rapidement rejoint par le plus jeune qui imprégna cette image dans son esprit. Voulant la garder éternellement. Certes, ce n'était pas plus beau que la mer et le mouvement de ses vagues mais cela restait agréable à regarder. **« Tu es là depuis quand ? » « Trois heures. »** Son ton était neutre, presque froid. Il ne semblait plus aussi enjoué qu'avant, comme s'il avait perdu cette petite étincelle qui le rendait si brillant et vivant. Maintenant, il était juste éteint. Le soleil ne scintillait plus, les nuages le recouvraient totalement.   
  
 Le silence s'installa pendant un moment, quelque longues minutes, l'ambiance était tendue. Louis continuait de fumer, sans rien dire. Alors que d'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui faisait la conversation. Harry se sentait stupide, totalement. Il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus encore. Mais, il essaya tout de même. Ça ne coutait rien après tout, il suffisait d'être poli et de trouver un sujet qui plairait. Il se racla la gorge et passa une main derrière la nuque. **« Alors, tu... » « Désolé, je vais aller me recoucher. A demain. »** Et il s'en alla, en un coup de vent après avoir écrasé sa cigarette au sol sous la semelle de ses baskets, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir, ni un seul regard dans sa direction. Le bouclé resta bouche bée un long moment, tiraillé entre la surprise et l'incompréhension. Là, il s'était clairement pris une claque. Il resta quelques minutes debout, incapable de bouger, avant de se décider à s'asseoir au sol sur la pierre. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait laissé ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Mais, il se contenta de s'allonger, les genoux pliés et de profiter de la vue. Plus particulièrement des étoiles. La brise chaude fit voler ses boucles et caressa son visage. Voilà pourquoi il préférait être seul. On le rejetait pratiquement tout le temps, du moins il sentait les choses ainsi. Actuellement, il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Louis était censé être son ami, ou du moins quelqu'un avec qui il avait bien rigolé, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler tôt le matin. Et là, il semblait tout faire pour l'éviter au maximum. Il se sentait comme la peste, une maladie incurable dont on voulait à tout prix s'éloigner. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en connaissait même pas les raisons.


	8. Chapter 8

 Leurs sacs étaient posés en bas sur des rochers tandis que les garçons montaient tous pour sauter dans l'eau fraîche de la cascade. Ils pensaient avoir un peu moins chaud entourés des arbres, mais ils s'étaient bien trompés. L'air ne circulait pas si bien et ils avaient tous étaient ravis de tomber sur ce petit coin d'eau claire et fluide. Ce fut Niall le premier à se jeter, il recula un peu pour prendre de l'élan et se mit à crier quand il tomba, tout le monde riaient aux éclats. D'en bas, il fit un signe avec ses mains, montrant ses pouces, pour avertir les autres que l'eau était bonne. Il se recula alors, et chacun leur tour plongèrent pour rejoindre le blond. En effet, la température était agréable, ni trop fraîche ni trop chaude, le juste milieu. Ils s'amusèrent rapidement à se couler ou s'éclabousser les uns les autres, simplement une belle amitié partagée. Jason avait été poussé par Zayn du rocher sans même avoir eu le temps de retirer ses vêtements, ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde. Sauf lui évidemment. Harry fut évidemment le seul à ne pas sauter, il était assit sur un rocher en bas, regardant les autres, les pieds trempant un peu dans l'eau jusqu'à ses mollets. Même si l'étang ne semblait pas bien profond, il ne préférait pas trop aller s'y baigner. Et il était assez au frais ici, à surveiller les affaires et le pic-nique qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux pour manger ce midi. Le bouclé avait simplement retiré son tee-shirt, laissant son torse et ses bras tatoués à la vue, ainsi que son short de bain, il fut rapidement rejoint par Timothée. **« Tu ne viens pas bébé ? » « Je ne préfère pas trop. » « On a tous pied au bord, après quand on se rapproche de la cascade c'est un peu plus profond. »** Il secoua la tête, déclinant encore une fois l'offre tandis que les doigts du blond virent caresser sa cuisse nue en lui souriant amoureusement. **« Et si je te tiens dans mes bras ? » « Viens faire ça ici. » « Oh oui ! Parce que c'est un peu nul si je ne peux pas m'amuser sans mon copain. »** Mon copain. Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond face à cet adjectif, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas qualifié ainsi qu'il avait l'impression de tomber amoureux pour la première fois. En même pas trois jours, le garçon en face de lui lui avait donné tout l'amour du monde et de l'attention. D'habitude, on ne lui portait intérêt que pour les devoirs à rendre en classe ou les cours à rattraper, uniquement pour se servir de lui et de son intelligence. Le fait est qu'il comblé son manque d'amitié par la lecture.   
  
 Timothée sortit de l'eau, son corps encore dégoulinant d'eau et vint prendre place à côté de son petit-ami, il attrapa sa main en liant ses doigts aux siens et déposa ses lèvres rapidement sur sa joue. **« Quand on rentrera à la villa, faudra qu'on se fasse une sortie à deux. Rien que nous. » « Est-ce que tu me proposes un rencard là ? »** Demanda le brun en souriant, se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure alors que le garçon musclé hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement. **« Ça se pourrait bien. » « Alors, j'accepte. Avec grand plaisir. »** Pour appuyer ses paroles, il vint l'embrasser d'une manière tendre, glissant une main sur sa joue et sa mâchoire bien définie. Encore une première, enfin, on l'avait déjà invité à un rendez-vous avant, mais cela remontait tellement qu'il ne s'en souvenait presque plus. Et là, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il ne savait pas ce que cette relation donnerait, s'ils se verraient souvent après ce mois de vacances, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Parce que Timothée était un garçon bien, poli et adorable. Parce que lui aussi devait saisir sa chance. Parce qu'on lui avait répété de s'amuser et de profiter de sa jeunesse. Et si jamais il venait à être blessé, il savait qu'il aurait des amis sur qui compte, des épaules sur lesquels reposer sa tête quand il il irait mal. C'était cela la vraie amitié, des gens qui étaient capable de vous tenir tête et d'aller dans votre sens pour vous montrer que rien n'est vraiment impossible tant que l'on ne l'a pas encore tenté. Prendre un risque, quitte à se brûler, parce que des personnes seront toujours présentes pour soigner les dégâts.   
  
 Ils furent tous les deux arrosés par Zayn qui venait d'apparaître devant eux, s'amusant à briser leur petit moment d'intimité. Harry poussa un petit cri en se détachant puis éclaboussa son meilleur ami à l'aide ses pieds, celui-ci rit fortement. **« Désolé de vous embêter les amoureux mais bon si j'étais pas intervenu vous auriez couché ensemble sur ce rocher. » « Un problème Malik ? »** Le concerné sortit de l'eau et secoua la tête en riant encore une fois. **« Passe moi une serviette au lieu de nettoyer la bouche de ton mec. »** Le bouclé lui lança un regard noir et saisit une serviette derrière lui avant de lui tendre. Le métis la prit et ressuya son corps puis ses cheveux, lui aussi possédant de nombreux tatouages sur le haut de son corps. Harry et lui en ont fait la plupart ensemble, souvent même ils se demandaient des conseils l'un l'autre pour savoir si celui-ci valait le coup plus que celui-là, ou bien encore si l'autre avait une idée. Sans même attendre les autres, le basané fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un sandwich qu'il avait emballé dans du papier aluminium, et une bouteille de bière dans la glacière. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Jason et Liam tandis que les deux derniers garçons, Louis et Niall, s'amusaient encore dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant comme de vrais gamins.

 

***

  
 Le temps filait quand on s'amusait, la preuve étant que ce petit week-end en forêt été passé vraiment rapidement. Harry rangeait encore quelques affaires dans sa penderie tandis que Timothée, étendu sur le lit, naviguait sur son portable. Ils avaient décidé de faire chambre commune depuis l'officialisation de leur relation, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux garçons qui aimaient se réveiller avec quelqu'un occupant l'autre oreiller. Le lit semblait alors moins froid et vide. Depuis ce temps, le bouclé n'avait fait qu'une seule insomnie, et ses cauchemars se calmaient quelque peu, même s'il aurait préféré qu'ils disparaissent totalement pour qu'il puisse faire une nuit complète. **« Tim, on fait quoi ce soir ? » « Les gars veulent sortir sur le plage, au petit bar, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller avec eux, mais demain c'est notre soirée en tête à tête. » « Tu as déjà tout prévu c'est cela ? »** Demanda le plus jeune en s'approchant du lit, il s'y assit et le blond hocha la tête avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser avec amour. Ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches tout en l'allongeant correctement sur le matelas, son corps pressait doucement contre le sien tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Et ils auraient pu continuer longtemps ainsi, si on n'avait pas toqué à la porte. Timothée se détacha de son copain et poussa un soupir avant de se relever pour s'asseoir correctement, il cria alors à la personne qui avait osé les déranger de rentrer. Ce fut Jason qui apparu dans l'encadrement, un sourire malicieux collé sur les lèvres. **« Je ne vous interrompt pas j'espère ? » « Va te faire voir. Tu veux quoi Jas ? »** Demanda le blond en grognant légèrement, même s'il appréciait le garçon tatoué il lui arrivait parfois de le trouver un peu énervant. **« Avec les gars on va sur la plage maintenant, ils mettent en place un grand barbecue, vous venez ? A moins que vous ayez d'autres projets... » « Bien sur qu'on vient. »** Le coupa le bouclé en souriant tandis qu'il descendait du lit et que Jason refermait la porte.   
  
 Il put entendre Timothée râler et ça le fit plus rire qu'autre chose, parce qu'il trouvait son comportement mignon. Alors, il vint s'approcher de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et même s'il était vexé il le sentit sourire à ce contact. **« On aura tout le temps pour ça ce soir bébé. »** Tout en le regardant, il passa une main dans ses mèches blondes et en coinça une derrière son oreille, ses yeux bleus le fixant. **« Je le sais bien, oui. Simplement que... Avec cinq gamins comme eux, on pourra jamais le faire vraiment tranquillement. » « Pourtant, ça s'est bien passé la dernière fois, non ? On a pas été dérangé. » « Oui, parce qu'ils étaient tous à la boite de nuit, et ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour venir nous porter attention. » « Alors quoi ? Tu préfères qu'on reste ici ce soir pour profiter ? Moi tu vois... »** Le brun passa sa main sur le torse nu de son petit-ami, un air de vainqueur sur le visage accompagné d'un sourire rempli de sous-entendu. **« ... Je pensais qu'on pourrait prévoir ça demain soir, qu'on aille manger ou tu veux, qu'on se balade sur la plage et qu'on se réserve une nuit dans un petit hôtel au bord de la mer. Tu en dis quoi ? »** Le teint du plus vieux s'illumina, il hocha vivement la tête et déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer à quel point il était content de cette perspective. Oui, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir après tout. Alors, ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement de sortir ce soir, parce que son esprit était déjà occupé par des tas d'images. **« Viens, on va les rejoindre. »** Harry glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon et le tira dehors, en effet, les autres garçons de la bande étaient déjà tous prêts à aller s'amuser sur la plage.   
  
 Vingt deux heures n'avait même pas encore sonné et Jason était déjà ivre, ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de boire quatre cockails d'affilé et une bière. Cependant, l'ambiance restait vraiment agréable. Les dirigeants du bar avait dressé une belle petite terrasse illuminée, où ils avaient installé quelques enceintes qui diffusaient à présent de la musique. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, l'endroit n'était pas trop bondé, seulement quelques personnes, dont un groupe de filles que le brun tatoué était parti dragué d'une manière vraiment amusante. S'en était presque devenue un spectacle. Louis et Niall parlait à deux surfeurs près du bar, et les autres étaient tous restés autour de la table à simplement discuter en sirotant une spécialité du coin. Rien de plus banal. Tous riaient de bon coeur. Il y avait une petite brise fraîche qui rendait l'air chaud plus supportable, sans compter les milliers de lumières qu'on voyait s'éclairer au loin, à l'horizon, ces milliers de maisons animées. C'était tellement joli à voir, et ces points lumineux se reflétaient dans le yeux du bouclé qui ne cessait de les admirer, il dévorait chaque paysage qui s'offrait à lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il en voyait de si beaux, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait y goûter. Tout allait bien et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi, vraiment, ça aurait pu être une belle soirée festive si un de ces maudits surfeurs n'était pas venu déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Et surtout, si lui aussi n'avait pas répondu à ce baiser en affichant un petit sourire. Harry baissa les yeux et détourna le regard, un peu gêné et dérangé par cette vue. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir le châtain heureux, au contraire, mais l'autre garçon avec qui il était semblait bien trop odieux et différent pour lui. Enfin après tout, il n'était personne pour juger qui était meilleur ou non pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine depuis quelques semaines.   
  
 Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Louis jouait un peu de cela. Il dansait sur la piste avec le blond à mèche, son corps se frottant sensuellement au sien. Un peu trop même. Son dos contre son torse musclé de surfeur, alors que ses grandes mains dégoutantes se posaient sur ses fines hanches, il affichait un sourire en coin. Pas de plaisir, non, mais plutôt de satisfaction. L'autre lui embrassait la nuque, chuchotant des choses à son oreille auxquelles le châtain rit comme un petit enfant innocent. Et, comme par hasard, il l'avait trainé sur la piste juste dans le champ de vision du bouclé. Ce dernier soupira et se leva, Timothée lui demanda où il allait et il montra simplement la maison de la tête, prétextant être un peu fatigué. Son petit-ami saisit son poignet et lui promis qu'il le rejoindrai bientôt, lui planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Et lui, remonta vers la villa sans rien ajouter. La musique se faisait moins puissante et il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer correctement, puis son cerveau se remettre en marche. Il rejoignit directement sa chambre, la fenêtre étant déjà ouverte, il s'assit sur le bord et se munit d'un stylo et d'un carnet avant de commencer à écrire. Les mots coulaient tout seuls, sans aucun effort de réflexion, comme si toutes les phrases étaient déjà en lui avant même qu'il ne les forment. C'était un flot, un flot d'idées et de mots déchirants, son stylo frappait sur la feuille avec rage, il troua presque une de ses pages tellement ce fut intense. Actuellement, il se fichait bien de l'heure, de ce qui se passait dehors ou sur la plage, seul importait ces feuilles remplies d'encre noire.   
  
 Harry était si inspiré qu'il sursauta quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, ce n'était pas Timothée ou même Zayn, eux seraient directement rentrés. Parce que oui, ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de l'intimité. Il posa son carnet sur le bureau et dit à la personne d'entrer, et il fut surpris de découvrir Niall, ses grands yeux bleus l'observant. **« Je te dérange ? » « Non, non. » « Timothée a dit que tu devais peut-être dormir, il est en bas avec les gars, et vu que je remontais il m'a demandé de venir voir. » « En fait, je n'arrive pas encore à trouver le sommeil. »** Le bouclé soupira et s'assit sur son lit, tapotant la place à côté de lui pour que l'autre garçon puisse venir s'asseoir, il lui offrit un sourire et le rejoignit. **« Pourquoi tu n'es plus en bas ? » « Disons que, on ne peut pas vraiment avoir de conversation avec un Jason et un Zayn complètement ivres, Liam et Tim parlent de surf et ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Puis Louis, il passe sa soirée collé avec ce surfeur. »** Pas vraiment étonnant en même temps. **« Oh, mais tu parlais avec eux aussi ? » « Oui, ce sont eux qui sont venus nous aborder au bar. Enfin, plus Louis parce qu'il est vraiment du genre à rentrer dans le jeu quand on le drague, et clairement le grand blond un peu con lui faisait des avances. Je sais que ce ne sera sûrement que le coup d'un soir, parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas son type de garçon. Mais il s'amuse toujours de son charme. »** Ça, c'était un point que le brun ne pouvait pas renier. Louis avait du charme, et pas qu'un peu. Bien qu'il soit assez petit pour un homme de son âge, il était beau, voir très beau. Ses petits yeux bleus brillants le mettaient en valeur, son sourire également, puis son petit nez rond qui se retroussait quand il riait. Des tas de détails comme cela qui le rendait vraiment attirant, il en venait à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas encore en couple, alors qu'il avait sûrement tous les garçons à ses pieds. **« C'est mon meilleur ami, mais on est totalement opposé. Tu vois, j'ai une copine depuis quelques mois, je vis tranquillement et lui... Lui, n'est pas vraiment une personne qui se pose. Il aime s'amuser, profiter de sa jeunesse et de sa liberté. Ses parents étaient beaucoup sur son dos. Alors ouais, il se lâche un peu ici. »** Et Harry se disait qu'enfin de compte il avait peut-être raison de vivre ainsi. De tout faire pour que son existence ne reste pas plate et banale, pour qu'elle prenne un sens. Il s'amusait, il profitait de chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. Le bouclé venait à peine de toucher la vie avec le bout de sa langue alors que Louis, lui, l'avait déjà croqué à pleine dent.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce matin, ce ne fut pas les rayons du soleil, le bruit des vagues ou même des rires qui le tirèrent de sommeil mais une paire de lèvres dans son cou. Harry ouvrit doucement les paupières face à ce doux contact et vint caresser le dos de son petit-ami du bout des doigts, ses cheveux caressant un peu sa peau. Il était rentré un peu avant une heure du matin, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible étant donné que le plus jeune dormait déjà, et il s'était simplement glissé sous les couvertures. **« Il est presque midi marmotte, debout. »** Le bouclé poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement, quand bien même il adorait se faire réveiller de cette manière plutôt que par ses cauchemars. Alors, vu l'aspect agréable de la situation, il mit plusieurs minutes à immerger de son sommeil et à se lever du grand lit. Il prit en premier la place dans la salle de bain tandis que Timothée préparait ses affaires et parler un peu avec sa mère par téléphone. Quand il eut fini, il laissa la pièce libre et alla directement rejoindre la terrasse où tous les autres garçons se trouvaient. Le clan des trois qui fumaient et les deux autres qui se joignaient à la conversation. Ils mangeaient déjà tous des brochettes et quelques frites, rien de plus saint en effet. Harry prit place à côté de Niall, qui lui accorda un grand sourire en signe de bonjour et il fut également accueillit par les bras de Zayn et un bise sur sa joue de la part de Liam. Jason tira gentiment sur ses cheveux pour le taquiner, puisque tous les mondes adorait ses longues boucles soyeuses, et Louis lui accorda un simple signe de tête. C'était donc tout ce à quoi il avait le droit ? Le fossé ne faisait que de se creuser entre eux, et il n'en connaissait même pas les causes. **« Malik, ôtes tes sales pattes de mon copain ou je mets de la sauce dans tes jolis petits cheveux ! »** Le métis poussa un soupir un peu trop exagéré et se leva des genoux de son meilleur ami pour laisser la place au blond, il s'installa sur le siège à côté et posa directement une main sur la cuisse de son bouclé.    
  
 Tandis qu'ils mangeaient à présent tous ensemble, le brun tatoué de partout aborda un sujet dont tous voulaient parler depuis un moment. **« Alors Tomlinson, il s'est passé quoi avec le gars d'hier au bar ? » « Bah il m'a emmené chez lui et on a couché ensemble. » « Tu as pris son numéro ? »** Demanda Zayn en tapant dans sa main, riant doucement tandis que le châtain secoua la tête en croquant dans une frite. **« Non, je lui avais dit que c'était juste pour un soir. Mais ça avait pas l'air de le déranger alors. »** Il haussa les épaules simplement, comme si cette histoire d'une nuit n'avait rien changé à sa vie. Et c'était vrai après tout, de ce que Niall avait pu lui dire la veille ce n'était pas la première fois. Et sûrement pas la dernière, il prenait la situation avec tellement de naturel et de nonchalance que ça semblait être une habitude pour lui de changer de partenaire chaque nuit. Ou du moins assez régulièrement. C'était une attitude que Harry admirait beaucoup, il aurait aimé moins se soucier des gens et de ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais chacun avait sa manière de recevoir les choses, de gérer ses émotions, et lui était définitivement beaucoup trop sensible et plein d'humanité pour ne pas s'attacher aux gens. **« Et donc, il est doué ? »** Demanda Jason en donnant un coup de coude au plus vieux de la bande qui lui recracha simplement la fumée de sa cigarette dans la figure pour le faire reculer. Il afficha soupira, un peu agacé, et leva les yeux au ciel. **« En fait, c'est un peu décevant. Il est peut-être doué au surf mais c'est autre chose au lit, crois moi. » « Sérieusement ? »** Zayn éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cette situation vraiment drôle. Le châtain grogna un peu et lui tapa l'épaule, puis se remit finalement à manger alors que les autres le taquinaient sur la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Le bouclé joua simplement avec le bâton en bois de sa brochette, observant parfois ses réactions pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il ressentait un peu, mais Louis était définitivement quelqu'un de fermé et caché par un masque. Un faux sourire joyeux, il le voyait bien dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose derrière se yeux, mais il ne savait juste pas ce que c'était. Pas encore du moins.   
  
 La chaleur de l'après-midi était particulièrement étouffante, d'avantage que les autres jours, le soleil frappait haut dans le ciel et il était impossible de mettre le pied dehors sans se couvrir au préalable de crème solaire sur tout le corps. Quand bien même il y avait l'air climatisé et les ventilateurs dans la villa, à l'ombre, l'air restait lourd et assez assommant. Pour se rafraîchir un peu, les garçons avaient décidés de tous se rendre à la plage, Niall Louis et Jason voulaient essayer le surf, même s'il n'y avait pas tellement de vague et les autres simplement se baigner. Enfin, Harry resterait sur le côté, à l'ombre du bar pour les attendre puis qu'il était hors de question qu'il mette un pied dans l'eau. CA, plutôt rêver. Depuis l'accident au début des vacances, il n'osait même plus s'en approcher. Il s'assit sur un tabouret face au bar et commanda un cocktail fruité qui le tentait depuis un moment déjà, le serveur hocha la tête et s'activa derrière le comptoir. Timothée, un peu plus loin, fit signe aux garçons de commencer sans lui, il rejoignit alors son petit-ami au bord de la plage. **« Bébé, tu comptes rester là tout seul ? » « Je ne veux pas venir dans l'eau, et non plus vous attendre sous ce soleil. »** Il haussa les épaules en poussant un petit soupir.   
**« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » « Non, vas t'amuser Tim. Je dois appeler ma mère de toutes manières. » « D'accord, mais si jamais tu me fais signe ok ? »** Le bouclé hocha la tête alors que le blond vint simplement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de courir rejoindre les autres déjà dans l'eau. Ils pouvaient aussi bien s'amuser sans lui, c'était même comme s'il n'existait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette villa pour passer les vacances eux. Harry avait toujours eu le don de merveilleusement bien s'effacer. Il sortit son portable, remerciant l'homme derrière le comptoir qui posa sa boisson fraîche et décoré d'une paille et d'un petit parasol, puis se décida à chercher le numéro de sa mère. Donner de ses nouvelles lui ferait sûrement plaisir, elle ne devait attendre que cela d'ailleurs.   
  
 Depuis le dernier appel à sa soeur, il n'avait envoyé que quelques messages par internet pour dire que tout allait bien et qu'il faisait vraiment beau. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, il était détendu, heureux ici, avec des amis, et surtout il découvrait des paysages magnifiques. Finalement, la voix de sa parente résonna à l'autre bout du fil au bout de quelques sonneries. **« Harry ! Je suis contente de recevoir un appel de ta part. » « Bonjour maman, désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant mais on a été en forêt faire du camping à la belle étoile. Et j'étais tellement fatigué en rentrant que je n'ai pas pensé à te passer un coup de fil avant. » « Ce n'est rien bébé, juste que tu nous manque un peu. » « A ce point là ? »** Demanda le brun en riant un peu, l'imaginant bien parler de son fils toute la journée à son père ou bien encore à leurs voisines. Elle l'avait déjà fait la fois où il était parti durant presque une semaine chez sa soeur quand elle habitait dans un petit appartement à une demi-heure de chez eux, et cette situation l'avait beaucoup amusé à cette époque. Encore maintenant. **« Oui, c'est bizarre de te laisser prendre ton envol comme ça. » « Ce n'est que pour un mois m'man, et je n'ai plus dix ans. » « Je le sais bien, en tout cas j'espère qu'ils sont gentils avec toi ! » « Mais oui, tu connais Zayn et Liam en plus. » « Justement, Zayn est tout le contraire de toi et je sais dans quoi il est capable de t'embarquer. » « Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas touché à une seule cigarette ou la drogue depuis que je suis là, et je ne compte pas le faire. Si c'est ça qui peut te rassurer. »** Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Niveau caractère et habitudes, son meilleur ami et lui avaient toujours été opposé. Lui était plutôt calme, sérieux, solitaire, studieux et réfléchit tandis que le métis passait son temps en soirée, à fumer, à consommer parfois de la des substances illicites et il ne savait pas tenir longtemps en place sans rien faire. Ce comportement avait toujours alerté sa mère qui le voyait comme un point noir dans sa vie, quand bien même elle l'appréciait de n'avoir jamais quitté son fils et de remplir parfaitement son rôle d'ami.   
  
 Harrry porta la paille à ses lèvres pour boire quelques secondes le cocktail avant d'entendre sa génitrice parler à nouveau. **« L'important c'est que tu t'amuses. » « C'est le cas. Je te montrerai toutes les photos que j'ai pris quand je serai de retour. » « Avec plaisir. Et sinon... »** Sa voix un peu lente sur la fin annonçait qu'elle allait aborder un sujet délicat et qu'elle souhaitait que son fils l'écoute un peu plus attentivement, il reposa son verre et se concentra sur sa voix en fronçant les sourcils. **« Comment vont tes insomnies ? »** Il soupira directement et ferma les yeux tellement ce sujet l'agaçait. Il aurait aimé ne plus y penser d'ailleurs. Mais il revenait toujours le hanter. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas mentir ou cacher des choses à sa mère. **« Les premiers jours ont été assez compliqué, je me réveillé beaucoup mais depuis que je suis en.. »** Le jeune homme s'arrêta directement avant de finir sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer ainsi qu'il était en couple, qu'il avait couché avec un ami de la bande et que suite à cela il ne passait plus ses nuits seuls. Elle lui poserait des tas de questions, et la relation était encore trop récente pour qu'il puisse lui en parler maintenant. **« Depuis que tu...? » « Depuis que j'ai changé ma chambre avec celle de Zayn, il est face à la mer et c'est beaucoup plus agréable. Du coup, mes insomnies se calment. Je parviens à faire des nuits complètes et à rattraper mon sommeil. »** Son mensonge paraissait tellement vrai qu'il aurait pu lui-même y croire, mais il savait que ça n'aurait pas été la même chose en face d'elle. Il aurait sûrement fait une tête bizarre qui aurait fini par le trahir. Les mamans finissaient par tout savoir, c'était un de leur nombreux pouvoirs.

 

***

  
 Peut-être s'était-il réjouit trop tôt quand Harry se réveilla d'un coup, le coeur battant la chamade, sur le point de déchiré sa poitrine, dans son lit. Timothée n'avait pas bougé, toujours un bras posé sur son ventre pour garder un contact, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur son torse nu. Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et prit ensuite son portable sur la table de chevet. Quatre heures du matin encore. Et vu le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire il n'était pas près de se rendormir. Ne voulant pas tirer son petit-ami de son sommeil en cherchant une position confortable entre les draps, il releva doucement son bras et s'extirpa du lit. Histoire de ne pas se balader nu, il enfila un caleçon et un pantacourt. Sans bruit, du moins il essaya, il rejoignit le salon silencieux puis la terrasse. Il s'assit sur un des sièges en poussant un soupir, jamais il ne serait tranquille avec ces insomnies. En plus la chaleur n'arrangeait rien. A cette heure-ci, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper, il ne pouvait écrire, il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir prendre des photos ou bien lire, et tout le monde dormait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à là. Jusqu'à qu'il voit une silhouette en bas de la rue, face à la plage, dos à lui. Et, après avoir observé ses courbes, la manière dont son bras retombait pour laisser échapper les cendres de sa cigarette, il ne doutait plus sur l'identité de la personne. Il n'hésita pas non plus à descendre pour aller la rejoindre et, si possible, pouvoir lui parler cette fois. Plus il approchait, plus il en était certain. Ses cheveux un peu en batailles, ses courtes et fines jambes, son tee-shirt noir, son jean serré et retroussé au niveau des chevilles puis ces bonnes vieilles vans noirs qu'il portait sans chaussettes. **« Louis... ? »** Il l'appela de sa voix rauque, mais le concerné ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Son attention toujours rivé sur la mer en face de lui. Harry ne savait pas s'il s'était obstiné à lui faire la tête jusqu'à la fin du séjour, mais si c'était le cas il voulait au moins en connaître les raisons. **« Sérieusement, j'existe. Réponds moi au moins. »** Aucune réaction encore une fois.   
  
 Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'énerver, il était souvent agacé, pourtant il se mettait en colère que très rarement. Et ce soir pouvait faire parti de ces exceptions, parce qu'il détestait pas dessus-tout qu'on se moque de lui. Alors, encore un peu derrière lui, le bouclé s'avança d'un pas et saisit l'épaule du châtain pour le faire se retourner, un air tendu sur son visage alors qu'il dit plus fermement. **« Louis ! »** A son contact, ce dernier sursauta et se tourna directement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que les lèvres. Harry se sentit totalement stupide quand il remarqua que le jeune homme tira sur un fil près de son oreille pour retirer un écouteur. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu. **« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire peur comme ça en pleine nuit putain ? » « Techniquement nous sommes le matin et, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je t'ai vu sur la plage alors je suis venu pour... Parler ? Je suppose. » « Je n'ai rien à te dire. »** Il prononça sur un ton neutre tout en enlevant son deuxième écouteur alors qu'il sortait son téléphone pour arrêter la musique et le ranger dans sa poche de jean. **« Peut-être, mais j'aimerai avoir des explications. » « Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » « Bon, alors je suppose que c'est tout à fait commun que du jour au lendemain tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, que tu m'évites et que tu me parles mal ? Tout cela sans aucune justification. » « Tu perds ton temps. »** Soupira le châtain en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche, il tira doucement dessus et la fumée s'évapora dans le ciel encore étoilé. Son regard était encore une fois tourné vers la mer, il n'osait même pas l'affronter réellement. **« Tu te trompes, si je suis venu ici c'est justement parce que j'avais tout mon temps. »** Louis ne répondit pas tout de suite, il prit une nouvelle bouffée et secoua ensuite la tête. Il allait s'enfuir, encore, le bouclé le sentait et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cela se produire à nouveau. Parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de réponses.   
  
 Afin de capter un peu plus son attention, il se rapprocha de lui quand bien même il risquait de s'échapper à tout moment. Comme le sable qu'on tentait de garder dans ses mains. **« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi au juste ? » « Harry... »** Il soupira encore sur un ton agacé, mais le bouclé était déterminé à obtenir sa réponse. Même si la vérité devait lui faire mal. Il voulait surtout comprendre pourquoi d'un jour à un autre, le plus vieux s'était mis à le fuir comme la peste. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble. Lors de leurs insomnies, ou encore sur le bateau, certes ils ne se connaissaient pas encore bien mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour qu'il le repousse de la sorte sans lui fournir au moins une raison valable. A son souvenir, il n'avait pas agis mal ? Il n'avait pas été impoli ? Il n'avait strictement rien faire pour mériter qu'on l'ignore ainsi. Seulement, en réfléchissant aux possibilités de son silence, Harry se rendit compte que justement, si, il avait fait quelque chose. Il avait couché avec Timothée avant de se mettre en couple avec lui. C'était peut-être ça l'élément déclencheur. Parce que le châtain semblait l'éviter depuis cette nuit au bar où tout avait changé si rapidement. **« Je sais... »** Ce ne fut qu'un murmure de la part du brun, mais l'autre garçon releva la tête, remontant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, et le regarda du coin de l'oeil, attentif à ce qui allait suivre. **« Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ? »** Il n'attendait pas tellement une réponse parce qu'il était presque certain de lui, toutefois il laissa quelques secondes passer. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison, puisque Louis releva finalement les yeux vers lui.   
  
 Il lui faisait face. Son regard rencontrant enfin le sien depuis tout ce temps, il osait affronter la situation et cela confirma tout ses doutes. Sa réponse se lisait ici, au plus profond de ses pupilles océans, elles brillaient si forts qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde l'autre. **« Tu es jaloux de moi. Parce que tu voulais sortir avec lui. Tu voulais Tim. Tu le veux dans ton lit pas vrai ? C'est pour cela que tu me rejettes depuis quelques jours. Parce que je l'ai eu avant toi ? » « Harry, tu... »** Commença le châtain en secouant la tête, alors qu'il jetait sa cigarette au sol, l'écrasant sous sa semelle, mais l'autre garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. **« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Putain... J'aurai du le voir avant. C'est ça hein ? J'ai raison hein ? »** Louis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Harry y était presque pendu pour attendre ses mots, mais rien ne vint. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, poussant un soupir de frustration. **« Tu vois, ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu me hais pour ça ? Je veux dire, Niall m'a confié que tu étais plutôt du genre à prendre que des coups d'un soir alors... Ça devrait pas tellement de poser de problèmes si ? »** Encore une fois, il fut confronté au silence. Le jeune homme en face de lui gardait la tête baissée, la tournant parfois vers la mer, il fuyait son regard à présent. Mais le bouclé en était persuadé maintenant. Il était simplement jaloux qu'il ait su le mettre dans son lit avec lui, et que maintenant il ne pouvait plus l'avoir parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. **« Dis quelque chose... »** murmura-t-il en espérant pouvoir l'entendre de vive voix, entendre qu'il avait raison. L'attitude de Louis le trahissait, il mentait et ça se voyait dans sa manière de porter sa main à ses cheveux ou encore de regarder tout autour d'eux sauf lui. Il l'évitait clairement. Alors qu'il crut ne recevoir aucune réponse une fois encore, sa voix cassée et un peu faible s'éleva dans l'air. **« Tu te trompes. » « Quoi ? »** Il fronça les sourcils puis le vit relever son regard azur vers lui. **« Oh et puis merde. »** Et Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les petites mains du châtain se posèrent sur sa nuque et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles s'y échouèrent même, comme un besoin. D'abord, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'être emporté par le baiser lui aussi. Un baiser qui lui fit tout oublier, même le fait qu'il était sensé être en couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Pour une fois, Harry aurait aimé que ce soit un de ses nombreux cauchemars où il se réveillerait en sueur dans son lit, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait aimé que ce soit Timothée qui le tire de son sommeil en lui secouant doucement l'épaule, qu'il lui accorde un beau sourire tout en caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un tour de son esprit, mais bel et bien la réalité. Une réalité angoissante. Et la terre tournait tellement sous ses pieds qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire un malaise d'une seconde à l'autre. Louis l'avait pris de court, littéralement. Lui qui pensait qu'il était jaloux de sa relation avec le blond parce que justement il voulait le rajouter à ses conquêtes. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. D'habitude, il aurait été flatté qu'un garçon aussi élégant et attirant que le châtain s'intéresse à lui, mais la situation actuelle était tout à fait différente. Quand bien même il avait répondu à ce baiser, en posant ses mains sur ses fines hanches, cela ne signifiait rien du tout. Le bouclé repoussa le jeune homme et baissa la tête. Perdu et honteux. **« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. »** Murmura-t-il alors simplement comme simple réponse, et cette phrase visait autant Louis que lui-même pour l'avoir laissé faire. Toutefois, ce n'était pas comme si ça lui avait déplut, au contraire, il fallait l'avouer il embrassait plutôt bien. Voir même très bien, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était justement là que se situait le problème. **« J'en avais envie, depuis un moment déjà. »** Le plus jeune secoua la tête en soupirant. Il trouvait que c'était un peu le discours d'un gamin capricieux qui voulait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais, la vie ne marchait pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'embrasser chaque garçon qu'il désirait pour satisfaire ses besoins, surtout des garçons déjà en couple. **« Peu importe Louis, je suis en couple. Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça. Tu comprends ? Et puis... Tu en avais envie d'accord, et après ? Même si je n'étais pas avec quelqu'un j'aurai refusé, je ne veux pas être l'histoire d'un soir. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »** Ce n'était pas dans sa vision de choses, tout simplement. Certaines personnes avaient une facilité à coucher avec d'autres sans se soucier des sentiments qui suivraient, simplement pour assouvir un plaisir. Seulement, Harry n'agissait pas ainsi. Déjà, il partageait sa nuit avec une personne qu'il pensait aimer au moins un petit peu, et qu'il comptait surtout revoir après. Pas simplement l'histoire de quelques heures. Et que Louis veuille cela avec lui, le décevait atrocement. Ils auraient vraiment pu être de bons amis.    
  
 Seulement, le bouclé commençait vraiment à croire que se faire des amis n'était pas vraiment son fort, il repoussait les gens plus qu'autre chose. Il devait avoir une maladie transmissible ou quelque chose comme cela pour que tout le monde l'évite ainsi. En fait, il n'aurait jamais dû descendre à la plage, chercher une réponse à ses questions et peut-être que ce baiser n'aurait pas eu lieu. Son esprit ne serait pas alors plus encore tourmenté qu'avant, lui qui pensait pouvoir aller se recoucher sans problèmes à présent. Il se sentait sale. Sale et répugnant d'avoir trompé son petit-ami avec quelqu'un, enfin... Ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient de coucher ensemble ou se faire plaisir. Certes, ils n'avaient fais que s'embrasser, mais pour Harry ce geste revenait à trahir la confiance de Timothée. Finalement, venir en vacances ici n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'amusait vraiment bien, il passait du bon temps ici, il avait l'impression de reprendre un nouveau souffle. Cependant, il fallait toujours qu'un nuage noir vienne cacher et engloutir son soleil. Et ce soir, c'était Louis. Louis qui avait son regard océan posé sur lui, faisant des allers-retours entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. Le brun avait envie de fuir et se cacher en cherchant une solution, mais il avait encore besoin de réponses. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Louis ? » « C'est toi que je veux. »** Répondit-il assez rapidement, semblant cette fois sûr de lui. Harry ne sut quoi dire, les lèvres à moitié entre-ouvertes. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il le voulait sexuellement ou bien s'il le voulait tout court à ses côtés, bien que selon lui la première hypothèse était plus probable. Le châtain avait pleinement conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait sur les gens, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'était pas attiré par d'autres hommes. Au contraire, il avait trouvé charismatique pas mal de ses conquêtes, seulement... Il ressentait une forte attirance envers le bouclé. Et pas seulement au niveau du physique.   
  
 Harry était quelqu'un de très intelligent qui, une fois que sa timidité disparaissait, savait tenir une conversation intéressante. Il était très cultivé et passionné par tout ce dont il parlait, mais surtout lorsque les sujets tournaient autour de la photographie, de l'art ou de la littérature. Et oui, il était vraiment très beau, magnifique même. Ses cheveux marrons bouclés qui tombaient un peu sur ses épaules musclés, ses orbes émeraude perçantes et brillantes, sa peau laiteuse et tatouée, ses longues et fines jambes qui feraient jalouser des tas de filles. C'était indéniable, Harry était un jeune homme très attirant. Le châtain s'était souvent demandé, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'avait pas été en couple bien avant, pourquoi personne ne venait l'aborder alors qu'il était beau à se damner. Même les dieux en voudraient à se beauté. **« Ne dis pas de conneries Louis, s'il te plait. » « Je le pense. »** Et c'était vrai. Il le voulait. Pas uniquement sexuellement, comme il pourrait le penser. Au début, c'était le cas. Il souhaitait simplement lui donner et le voir prendre du plaisir, détailler son corps se cambrer, dessiner ses courbes, goûter à sa peau qui devait sûrement être sucrée, entendre ses gémissements, le voir se mordre les lèvres. Parce que, mon dieu, elles étaient tout bonnement à tomber. Légèrement pulpeuses et rosées, à cause de sa langue qu'il passait souvent dessus pour les humidifier. Et en plus de cela, elles avaient bon goût, maintenant qu'il avait pu les tester. De plus, il embrassait excellemment bien. Alors au départ, oui, ce ne fut que sexuel. Assouvir son désir de le voir se tordre de plaisir sous lui. Mais au fil du temps, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris sa relation avec le blond, il le voulait également auprès de lui comme.... Une présence. Un copain. C'était peut-être le premier garçon avec qui il souhaitait plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître par coeur. Sa couleur favorite, la nourriture qu'il détestait, sa saison préférée, apprendre des choses sur sa famille, savoir les significations de chacun de ses tatouages, etc...   
  
 Seulement, il savait que Timothée était un obstacle à ça, et que lui seul pouvait se permettre d'accomplir toutes ces choses. Mais toutefois, il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Lui aussi était déterminé. Il regarda le plus jeune secouer la tête en soupirant. **« Tu ne peux pas me dire cela alors que je suis en couple. Tu n'as pas le droit. » « J'ai le droit de te dire la vérité, Harry. » « Wow super tu veux coucher avec moi, mais le truc tu vois c'est que je suis déjà pris. Retourne voir ton surfeur d'hier, peut-être bien qu'il voudra vu comment il te bouffait du regard sur la plage. » « Est-ce que j'entends de la jalousie là monsieur Styles ? »** Demanda l'ainé en souriant, croisant les bras sur son torse, un léger espoir dans sa voix. L'autre garçon leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un petit grognement. **« J'en ai absolument rien à faire de ce que tu fais avec tes fesses, Louis. Ça ne me concerne pas, mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas me balancer ça au visage, m'embrasser et briser mon couple. »** Le châtain lâcha un petit rire mauvais, ironique même, trouvant la situation tout à fait amusante, Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant réagir ainsi à sa phrase. Ce n'était pas sensé être drôle, il avait parlé tout à fait sérieusement parce que ce qui venait de se passer l'affectait réellement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il le dire à Timothée ? Devait-il lui avouer la vérité à propos de ce baiser ou bien se taire et lui cacher cela ? Comment réagirait-il à l'annonce ? Car il ne supporterait pas d'être abandonné encore une fois. Quand bien même ses amis étaient là pour lui. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à faire du mal aux autres de cette manière, ou faire du mal tout court.   
**« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » « Toi. Sérieusement Harry, ton couple...? C'est une grosse blague. Toi même tu le sais, au fond. » « De quoi tu parles là ? »** Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce que le plus vieux voulait dire.   
  
  **« Réponds sincèrement, tu es amoureux de lui ? » « Putain Louis, c'est quoi cette question ?! Tu... »** Le châtain le coupa dans son élan. **« Est-ce que tu ressens des papillons voler par milliers dans ton ventre quand il t'embrasse ? Est-ce que tu frissonne à son simple touché ? Est-ce que tu as l'estomac qui se tord quand il te regarde ? Est-ce que tu ressens seulement l'amour dans ses yeux ? S'il te dit qu'il t'aime, est-ce que tu sens un feu animer ton coeur comme s'il était sur le point de brûler ? Quand vous couchez ensemble, s'il te fait l'amour, est-ce que tu as l'impression d'être au paradis ou dans les étoiles ? Sur une autre planète ? Parce que c'est ça être amoureux Harry. C'est repousser les limites, se sentir capable de franchir les barrière et les obstacles pour la personne qu'on aime. C'est avoir un sourire niais qui déforme ton putain de visage jusqu'à ce que tu ais des crampes aux joues. C'est allumer la flamme dans tes yeux. C'est ne voir et concevoir le monde que pour cette personne. C'est vouloir l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. C'est la voir vivre dans chaque petite chose de la vie. C'est vivre pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. »** Harry l'observa, une boule lui montant en travers de la gorge alors que le châtain était à bout de souffle, le regardant en guettant sa réaction.   
**« Alors dis moi, tu ressens tout ça ? Tu ressens ton amour vivre et brûler dans ton ventre, qui le consume presque ? Ou alors pour toi c'est un sourire fade, des petits gestes insignifiants et des bisous rapides ? »** Le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi répondre, il secoua la tête, priant pour qu'il arrête de parler. Ne supportant plus de l'entendre dire des choses pareils, des choses qui le blessaient. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Louis, serrant un peu son tee-shirt avant de le pousser doucement. **« Arrête ! S'il te plait... Arrête de dire ça... »** Il répéta alors que l'autre garçon saisit ses poignets pour qu'il le regarde. Ses mots semblaient vraiment avoir un certain impact sur lui. Il vint doucement saisir son visage entre ses petits mains et chercha ses yeux. **« Harry... Ne te voile pas la face, dis moi... Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? »** Le bouclé le regardait à présent et au fil de sa phrase ses pupilles devenaient humides. Pendant près d'une minute, il eut un silence où l'ont pu entendre seulement le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable à quelques mètres d'eux, avant que le plus jeune ne secoue la tête. Des perles salés étaient maintenant présentes à l'entrée de ses paupières, il ravala sa salive et murmura dans un souffle. **« N... Non. »** Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il craqua.   
  
 Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues un peu bronzées, il renifla et se recula de quelques pas avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Louis s'approcha de lui, hésitant, mais il détestait tellement le voir dans cet état qu'il posa finalement sa main sur son épaule. Lui montrant qu'il était là pour lui. Mais le bouclé le repoussa d'un cou, donnant un coup dans son bras en ouvrant grand les yeux avant de lui crier dessus. **« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Tu voulais simplement foutre encore plus la merde dans ma vie c'est ça ? Je... Je te croyais gentil, je te fais confiance putain ! C'était quoi le but exactement ? Pouvoir te moquer d'un pauvre mec comme moi c'est ça ? » « Harry, je... » « Pourquoi je suis venu ici, pourquoi je t'ai laissé m'embrasser ? Je suis vraiment con. Et toi aussi, tu voulais simplement coucher avec moi alors ça te servait quoi de faire un truc pareil ? Tu... »** **« Eh, eh, eh... »** Louis s'approcha à nouveau de lui, il saisit ses poignets une fois encore alors qu'il essayait de le calmer. Voyant bien qu'il n'était pas en état pour continuer de s'emporter ainsi, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le muret tandis que ses membres tremblaient toujours un peu. **« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Harry, simplement te montrer la vérité. C'est flagrant que tu ne l'aimes pas, du moins moi je l'ai vu. Lui, il t'aime peut-être, mais toi pas de la même manière. Je crois que tu t'es simplement mis avec lui pour te donner bonne conscience parce que tu ne voulais pas devenir un garçon qui couche avec une personne seulement un seul soir. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi, lui aussi le sait, mais tu n'aurais pas dû accepter d'être en couple avec lui à cause de cela, peut-être que lui dire aurait été plus simple pour vous deux. »** Le brun ne bougeait pas, se content de continuer de pleurer silencieusement. Et c'était sûrement ça le pire, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il gardait tout au fond de lui, enfoui au plus profond, et ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne solution pour résoudre ses problèmes. L'ainé soupira un peu regarda les maisons qui s'alignaient devant eux, toutes éteintes et endormis, le ciel noir derrière elles, avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. **« Tu veux que je te dises pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?... Parce que j'en avais assez de te voir avec Tim alors que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui. Parce que tu devais affronter la réalité plutôt que de te cacher derrière un mensonge. Sérieusement, tu comptais continuer combien de temps ainsi ? Tu aurais fini par souffrir de cette situation. J'ai fais ça, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de merveilleux et que tu mérites de connaître le bonheur. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Zayn ces derniers temps et il m'a avoué que s'il t'avait proposer de venir ici, c'était pour te faire changer les idées, pour que tu puisses saisir ta chance. Alors oui, tu as raison. Je profite de ma jeunesse, je couche avec une personne différente presque chaque nuit, je n'ai pas eu de longue relation depuis un moment, mais... Mais je suis sincère quand je te dis que je te veux. Et pas que dans mon lit, je te veux à mes côtés. Je veux te voir heureux, je voir un sourire niais déformer ton visage, je veux voir tes fossettes, je veux voir à travers toi Harry. »** Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure, sa main ayant glissé vers la sienne entre temps. Et, contre toute attente, le bouclé vint la serrer doucement, refermant ses doigts autour.   
  
 Ce n'était pas gagné, Louis le savait, mais il avait déjà fais un grand pas. Le plus dur viendrait sûrement demain. Quand tout le monde sera réveillé et que la réalité les frapperait en plein visage. Mais, pour le moment ils avaient l'impression d'être un peu éloignés de tout, alors ils en profitaient au maximum. Le plus jeune pleurait toujours, quelques perles salées glissaient dans son cou, même si ses boucles cachaient un peu son visage triste, il ne savait réellement plus quoi penser de tout cela. Ça ressemblait plus à un méchant cauchemar et il aurait aimé que s'en soit un pour une fois. Toutefois, il ne pouvait être que reconnaissant envers le châtain de lui avoir fait voir la vérité, parce qu'effectivement, depuis le début de sa relation avec Timothée il se cachait derrière des illusions. Chaque matin, en se réveillant, il s'était répété qu'il finirait peut-être par tomber amoureux de lui dans la journée, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et d'adaptation. Seulement, plus les heures défilaient plus il se rendait compte que l'amour n'allait que dans un sens et qu'il ne ressentait que de la  sympathie et de l'affection amicale pour le blond qui était sensé être son petit-ami. Louis lui avait ouvert les yeux et maintenant il essayait de lire en lui à travers. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, de peur d'être trompé. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour y réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre. Apprendre à connaître le châtain. Il ravala un sanglot, parce qu'il détestait faire du mal aux gens et à lui-même, mais il allait bien falloir qu'il quitte Timothée. En lui expliquant la situation, pour sûr ce ne serait pas une chose facile à annoncer. Il soupira fortement et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus âgé, encore une fois il retrouva son odeur si particulière. Un mélange à la fois de cigarette et de parfum. **« Je suis perdu. » « Je sais, Harry. Je suis désolé... Crois moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans un état pareil. » « Tu as raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer à me mentir à moi-même, je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer cela... Il va me détester. Demain, on était sensé sortir en ville et passer la soirée ensemble, dehors... » « Si il t'aime, il comprendra. » « Justement, il m'aime et je vais gâcher ses vacances. » « Sauf que toi, tu ne peux pas faire pareil en restant avec un garçon dont tu n'es pas amoureux. »** Et encore une fois, Louis avait totalement raison. Il ne pouvait pas passer ses vacances à prétendre être heureux avec quelqu'un pour qui il ne ressentait absolument rien. Si ce n'était de l'amitié.   
  
 Pendant quelques minutes, il restèrent ainsi dans un silence. Ce n'était pas du tout gênant, Harry avait niché sa tête au creux du cou de l'autre garçon, tandis que lui caressait son dos d'une main tout en tenant toujours sa main de l'autre. D'une certaine manière, il le rassurait, il lui redonnait un peu confiance en lui, il le calmait. Littéralement, ses pleurs avaient cessés et il ne tremblait plus du tout. Toutefois, il était encore un peu triste. **« Hey, au fait... »** Au bout d'un moment, Louis se mit à bouger et lâcha sa prise sur lui pour pour passer ses bras autour de son propre cou, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua une chaîne autour de celui-ci. Il ramena ses mains devant lui, la tenant entre ses mains, il la passa ensuite autour du cou du bouclé, lui n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de voir le petit pendentif au bout. Quand il se recula, il baissa enfin les yeux vers le bout de la chaîne. Un avion en papier. Un magnifique petite avion en papier argenté. Il le prit doucement entre ses doigts et le regarda en souriant faiblement, avant de reporter son attention vers lui qui se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure. Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils en attendant la justification de son geste, le châtain se pencha vers lui. **« Il faut que tu prennes ton envol, Harry. »** Le coeur du cadet rata un battement, il rencontra son regard océan et s'y plongea un instant avant que Louis ne vienne entourer sa main des siennes autour du pendentif, souriant à son tour. **« Tu dois apprendre à voler, même si tu as peur de t'écraser. Ce n'est pas grave si tu chute, parce qu'il aura toujours quelqu'un pour te rattraper en bas. Quelqu'un qui sauvera tes ailes. »** Harry ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté à le fixer, à essayer de calmer sa poitrine qui s'affolait. Mais, quand il se pencha finalement pour lier leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau, il ne pensa plus à rien. Ses paupières se fermaient pour apprécier ce contact, encore plus plaisant que tout à l'heure. Il pouvait jurer sentir ces ailes dont Louis avait parlé pousser dans son dos, c'était déjà un début. Les bruits autour de lui avaient disparus, il n'entendait plus rien si ce n'était les battements incessants et irréguliers au creux de sa poitrine. Et là, il en était certain, il avait senti ces milliers de papillons virevolter dans son ventre.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain fut, comme prévu, assez difficile. Louis et Harry avaient passé la nuit, ou plutôt le début de matinée, sur le bord de la plage. A discuter, à s'embrasser, à réfléchir, à simplement profiter. Le bouclé avait eu besoins de ces contacts et de ces discussions pour se redonner de la confiance, pour avoir la force d'affrontrer Timothée. Ils l'avaient décidé d'un commun d'accord, après avoir longuement parlé et débattu, il allait lui dire aujourd'hui. Pas la peine d'attendre et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ca lui fera déjà assez de mal comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin non plus qu'on lui mente. Autant avouer la vérité dès maintenant, repousser les choses ne ferait qu'agraver la situation. Vers dix heures, ils remontèrent à la villa, par chance personne n'était encore debout. Ils ne souhaitaient pas tellement qu'on leur pose des milliers de questions sur l'endroit où ils étaient. Alors, le brun alla dans sa chambre après avoir déposer un baiser sur la joue du plus vieux et le laissa seul au salon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et remarqua que le blond dormait toujours, sur le ventre. Étant donné qu'il avait du temps devant lui, Harry alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, puis se rafraîchir un peu les idées. Sa serviette posée sur le bord de l'évier, il se glissa sous l'eau chaude et en profita pour se laver également les cheveux, l'odeur de la pomme embaumant la pièce entière. Il profita alors plusieurs minutes de ce moment de détente avant la tempête, comme on dit, et sortit en s'entourant la taille de sa serviette blanche après avoir séché son corps. Directement, il alla bien replacer ses cheveux mouillés en se regardant dans la glace puis, une fois chose faite, se vêtit d'un caleçon noir et d'un tee-shirt de groupe de rock. Pensant être encore tranquille pour un moment, il pensa aller transférer ses photos sur son ordinateur portable, dans le salon, mais seulement quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain il tomba sur Timothée. Debout, devant le lit, en tain de s'étirer, les volets déjà à moitié ouverts. Ils ne l'étaient jamais complètement afin de ne pas faire entrer trop de chaleur à cause des rayons du soleil.  
  
 En le voyant sortir de la pièce, le blond sourit et s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur sa hanche avant de s'approcher avec l'intention de l'embrasser. Cependant, le bouclé baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils. **« Bébé, si c'est pour l'haleine du matin t'en fais pas je m'en fiche que tu ne te sois pas encore brossé les.. » « Faut qu'on parle Tim. »** Répondit aussi l'autre garçon en lui coupant littéralement la parole, le ton assez rapide et sec. Le concerné se recula et le regarda quelques secondes avant de croiser les bras sur son torse musclé. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Harry ne savait pas de quelle manière formuler cela correctement pour ne pas passer pour la pire personne qu'il existe sur Terre. Dieu seul sait qu'il avait répété des phrases et un scénario dans sa tête, juste avant de revenir de la plage avec Louis, seulement la vie n'était pas une pièce de théâtre ou le tournage d'un film. C'était la réalité. Et il y avait toujours de bons et de mauvais moments. Sauf que lui était plutôt habitué à la deuxième option. Il aurait aimé être un de ces garçons débordants d'assurance et de courage, qui n'avaient pas peur de rompre avec leur petit(e) ami(e), seulement il ne faisait pas partis de ces gens là. Lui, était plutôt du genre à souffrir en silence en attendant de se faire larguer. Mais, sa longue discussion avec Louis lui avait montré qu'il suffisait de prendre les commandes, d'affronter ses peurs pour pouvoir franchir ce pas entre les deux.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se battre pour son bonheur. **« Je ne t'aime pas. » « Pardon ? »** Alors oui, évidemment le bouclé ne pensait pas sortir une telle phrase de cette manière. Mais, le stress l'avait un peu précipité et c'était certes plus facile à faire qu'un long discours pour exprimer la confusion de ses sentiments et raconter l'histoire. Le grand blond le regardait avec des yeux un peu surpris, les sourcils froncés. **« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Tim. Ce que je ressens pour toi ne... Ne dépasse pas et ne dépassera jamais le stade de l'amitié. Quand tu m'as embrassais en boite l'autre soir, je pensais que tu serais simplement un coup d'un soir parce que tu étais trop saoul pour te contenir. Mais, quand le lendemain tu m'as dit que tu voulais plus, je me suis senti totalement coupable et je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être fait une grosse erreur. Puis j'ai réfléchi, j'en ai parlé avec Zayn, et je croyais qu'en me mettant en couple avec toi ça allait arranger les choses, que je tomberai peut-être moi aussi amoureux de toi, mais... Ça n'est pas arrivé. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable Timothée, tu trouveras mieux que moi j'en suis certain, je suis désolé de te dire cela de cette manière alors qu'on avait prévu un week-end. Cependant, je n'en peux plus de faire semblant d'être celui que je ne suis pas. »** Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas prétendre être amoureux d'un garçon qui, à ses yeux, n'était qu'un ami.  
  
 Harry devait prendre son envol, quand bien même il craignait de tomber, parce qu'effectivement des gens étaient là pour tendre les bras et le rattraper. Le plus âge le regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux au sol en soupirant, l'autre attendit le résultat, prêt à accuser le coup. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout. **« Ça me semblait trop beau pour être vrai. » « Comment cela ? »** Demanda le cadet en fronçant les sourcils alors à son tour. **« Avant qu'on ne soit ensemble, quand j'avais confié mes sentiments à Zayn, il m'avait parlé de toi. Du fait que tu ne faisais pas facilement confiance aux gens, que ça faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas eu de relation et que tu n'étais sûrement pas prêt pour cela. Il m'avait prévenu que je serai sûrement déçu. C'est pour ça que j'ai été surpris quand tu m'as dit que tu acceptais qu'on soit en couple. » « Je me suis trop précipité en pensant que je me sentirai moins coupable plutôt que d'avoir couché avec toi simplement pour une nuit.** » Le bouclé haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise, mais Timothée ne semblait pas encore réagir trop mal. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il s'était attendu à ce que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre. Et mieux vaut tard que jamais. Seulement, le plus jeune se sentait encore coupable, il blessait quelqu'un qui avait des sentiments à son égard et ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. **« Tu es aussi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Harry, j'espère que tu trouveras vite celui qui fera ton bonheur et qu'il t'aimera à ta juste valeur. » « Hey... »** Demanda-t-il timidement d'une toute petite voix en croisant son regard azur. **« On reste tout de même amis ? » « Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux, surtout pour toi. Mais... Du coup... Comment vas-t-on l'annoncer aux autres ? »** Ça, c'était un point auquel il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Voir pas du tout. Son esprit avait plus été préoccupé par la manière correcte d'annoncer à Timothée qu'ils rompaient. Maintenant que c'était fait, il restait les conséquences extérieures.  
  
 Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, ils avaient décidé de l'annoncer lors du déjeuner, et cela tombait bien puisque tout le monde était déjà debout. Timothée avait pris sa douche et remit ses affaires dans sa chambre, du moins les quelques habits qu'il avait déplacés. Le bouclé pouvait voir, derrière son écran d'ordinateur qu'il avait tout de même un peu de mal à digérer l'information. Mais généralement, on ne ressentait pas une grande joie après avoir rompu. A part dans le cas où l'on n'aime pas la personne de la bonne façon, ce qui était le cas de Harry. Il était simplement triste de le voir ainsi; parce qu'il restait tout de même un ami. Une fois son rangement terminé, le blond lui fit signe de le suivre au salon. Midi pointait déjà le bout de son nez en compagnie d'un grand soleil chaud. Le parasol était ouvert sur la terrasse où tout le monde était déjà installé, des verres sur la table et des bols de biscuits apéritifs. **« Bon alors les amoureux, ça fait presque trente minutes qu'on vous attend ! »** S'exclama Jason en levant les bras en l'air, directement Harry tourna le regard vers Louis au bout de la table, qui arrêta de rire avec son meilleur ami Irlandais à l'entente de cette phrase. Le brun s'assit à côté de Zayn et laissa la place vide à Timothée à ses côtés. Un petit malaise c'était installé entre eux. Timothée savait parfaitement que son ancien petit-ami n'oserait pas prendre la parole devant tout le monde, surtout pour annoncer une chose pareille, alors lui... Qui était plutôt facile au niveau du contact avec les gens, prit les devants. **« Les gars... »** Dit-il d'abord pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, voulant faire cesser les conversations pour qu'il soit le seul à être écouté. **« On a un truc à vous dire... » « Quoi ça y est, bébé Harry est enceinte ? »** Lâcha le basané en tirant sur sa cigarette, riant un peu, les autres se joignant à lui. Enfin presque tous. Le blond secoua la tête en soupirant, c'était pratiquement impossible de tenir une conversation sérieuse avec Zayn et Jason. **« Non je... » « Bon alors vous avez cassé le lit en faisant des galipettes ? »** Proposa alors le brun tatoué, souriant malicieusement. **« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »** La voix du bouclé avait retenti, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. L'annonce avait jeté un froid. Directement, tout les visages avaient perdus leur sourire. Jason reposa sa cigarette dans le cendrier en toussotant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Harry regardait ses mains, encore plus mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure seul face à Timothée, mais là devant ses amis c'était encore pire.  
  
 Pendant quelques minutes, plus personne ne parla. Ce silence semblait durer des heures, une éternité même. Personne n'osait parler de peur de faire une gaffe en fait, et que dire dans de pareils situations ? Justement, Liam était toujours là pour trouver les bons mots. **« Mais... Sinon, vous êtes restés amis ou pas ? » « Oui. »** Répondit simplement le blond, hochant doucement la tête. Voyant que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe depuis l'annonce, il se redressa un peu et afficha un petit sourire, voulant faire changer les idées de tout le monde. **« Allez c'est bon, vous en faîtes pas on voulait simplement vous mettre au courant. Tout va bien. On en a discuté et c'est réglé. »** Suite à ses paroles, il y eut une seconde de silence avant qu'il ne prenne la bouteille et propose à tout le monde de les servir. Les conversations reprirent de plus belles. Enfin, ce fut sans compter sur le métis qui se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami en l'informant qu'il voulait lui parler après, seul à seul. Ce genre de phrase, Harry savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire : _" toi et moi on va avoir une grande conversation. "_ Zayn allait sûrement le sermonner ou lui poser des tas de questions pour savoir ce qui c'était passé entre hier et ce matin. Eh bien la réponse était simple, il c'était passé Louis. Louis et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Louis et ses mots doux. Louis et son visage angélique. Louis et ses baisers. Louis tout court. La tornade Louis. D'ailleurs, il portait toujours son pendentif en forme d'avion en papier autour de son cou, son son tee-shirt, mais on pouvait voir un peu la chaine sur le dessus du col. Il passa le bout de ses doigts dessus et sourit légèrement, timidement même, puis quand il osa relever les yeux il tomba directement dans ceux du châtain en face de lui. Et ce n'était sûrement pas à cause des blagues idiotes de Niall qu'il affichait un si grand sourire.  
  
 Tandis que les garçons étaient partis se rafraîchir un peu dans la piscine, le basané avait tiré le bouclé avec lui à part dans sa chambre, afin d'être en paix pour pouvoir parler. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et dit dès que la porte fut fermée; **« Alors, tu m'expliques ? » « T'expliquer quoi ? On a rompu, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » « Hier encore tu me disais que tu étais content de partir avec lui pour une nuit. » « Être content ne veut pas dire pour autant être amoureux. » « Quoi ? »** Demanda le métis, tout à fait perdu face à ses paroles, son meilleur ami soupira et prit place sur le lit défait. **« Écoute Zayn, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est simplement amical. Et je crois que si j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui c'est simplement pour me donner bonne conscience, parce que je ne voulais pas être un de ceux qui couchent avec quelqu'un pour un seul soir. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, mais j'avais ça sur la conscience et je pensais qu'en formant un couple ça s'effacerait, mais je ne parvenais pas à être entièrement heureux avec lui. Je ne l'aime pas. » « Oh Harry... »** Ce fut au tour de Zayn de soupirer, il vint prendre place à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant contre lui. **« Tu aurais dû m'en parler tout de suite, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas prêt à te mettre en couple. » « Ce n'est pas que ça, d'ailleurs on est jamais prêt à l'être. Mais, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui et tu sais que je déteste faire du mal aux gens. Et à mes yeux, coucher avec lui pour une seule nuit c'était lui faire du mal. Il est amoureux de moi, qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu lui dire à la place ? _"Oh désolé mon beau, j'étais bourré et tu m'avais embrassé. Je ne sais pas repousser les gens donc j'ai accepté de te ramener dans mon lit, mais maintenant c'est terminé !"_ Franchement...»** Le métis secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient son meilleur ami avait toujours tout vu dans les extrêmes. D'un côté, ce point de vue aurait pu l'aider, mais d'un autre il ne faisait constamment que se prendre la tête pour des choses pas si importantes finalement.  
  
 Même si là, rompre avec quelqu'un et mentir sur ses sentiments restait tout de même une chose assez conséquente. **« Non Haz', regarde moi. »** Il saisit son menton pour lui faire relever les yeux, le bouclé lui obéit alors et planta son regard dans le sien. C'était une manière pour Zayn de lui parler et de lui montrer également qu'il était là pour lui, pour le soutenir dans ses choix mais aussi pour en refuser d'autres. C'était en cela que consistait le rôle d'un meilleur ami, savoir ne pas être ne accord avec les décisions de l'autre. « **Tim aura sûrement un peu mal au début, mais il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un garçon bien et il sort souvent en boîte alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il s'en remettra. Toi, tu as fait le bon choix. Et même, en sachant que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui dès le début, tu aurais dû refuser de sortir avec. Ce n'est pas grave de dire non, et crois moi il aurait parfaitement compris. Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ? Très bien, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre pour autant. Tu es humain, comme tout le monde. »** Harry le regarda un moment, réfléchissant à ses paroles avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras, serrant son corps contre le sien. Jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier pour tout le soutient et le bonheur qu'il lui donne en retour, Zayn est une vraie perle rare et sans lui il serait déjà sûrement au fond du trou. Le basané sourit alors doucement en refermant son étreinte autour de son corps, sa tête se nichant dans ses cheveux bouclés qui sentaient un peu le lilas. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, plusieurs minutes, à ne rien dire et à simplement se remercier avec des gestes. Parce que le cadet n'était pas très doué avec les mots, mais le silence fut d'un coup brisé par le pakistanais. **« Mais au fait...? »** Demanda-t-il en se détachant de son ami alors que l'autre garçon ouvrait les paupières à nouveau en se les frottant un peu. **« Hm ? » « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ouvrir les yeux ? »** Ça aussi, c'était tout une histoire.  
  
 Harry se mordilla la lèvre et leva instinctivement le bras vers le pendentif à son cou, jouant doucement avec le petit avion en papier au bout, son son tee-shirt dont il pouvait en sentir les formes. Comment expliquer ? Cette nuit avec Louis avait été riche en émotion, d'abord il l'avait détesté, ensuite il avait eu envie de l'étrangler pour le faire taire, et puis il avait eu envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre le souffle. La fin avait été tout bonnement magique. Le monologue qui lui avait fais le châtain lui avait non seulement ouvert les yeux sur sa situation avec Timothée, mais également à son égard. En effet, son baiser avait réveillé tout ces sentiments étranges et agréables en lui. Ces papillons, ce coeur qui bat la chamade, cette sensation de voler au dessus des nuages, ces ailes qui poussent doucement dans son dos, ces frissons... Tout cela, il ne pouvait rien renier. Les preuves étaient évidentes. **« C'est quoi ça ? »** Questionna le plus vieux en pointant le collier, Harry le sortit alors doucement de sous son tee-shirt et le lui montra. « **Je ne l'ai jamais vu. » « On me l'a offert ce matin, très tôt. » « On ? » « Louis... »** Zayn leva les yeux vers lui et lâcha un petit soupir, affichant tout de même un sourire en coin. « Pourquoi il t'as offert ça ? » Voilà encore une question intéressante. Il devait développer ses ailes et prendre son envol et l'avion en papier était une métaphore tout à fait adaptée. En le regardant, il afficha un sourire et le caressa avec son pouce. **« Oh, c'est lui qui t'as ouvert les yeux pas vrai ? »** Dit alors le métis en comprenant maintenant le déroulement de la situation. Le bouclé hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. Les preuves étaient effectivement là, sous ses yeux depuis le début, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu toquer comme un fou à la porte, depuis la première fois où il avait croisé ses pupilles océans. Mais surtout, depuis leur première insomnie ensemble. Où il avait appris à découvrir un garçon tout à fait adorable et attachant, puis encore plus drôle qu'il ne le pensait d'ailleurs. La vérité planait sous son nez depuis quelques temps déjà et il lui avait fallu traverser une relation "fausse" pour s'en rendre compte. **« Je crois bien que je l'aime un peu trop.** »


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà comment se déroulaient les journées à présent; ils se rendaient tous sur la plage à un moment donné. Leur groupe ne se séparait pratiquement jamais. Ils faisaient des sorties, des week-ends et plus les jours passaient plus les liens se resserraient. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour Louis et Harry. La nuit leur appartenait et ils profitaient de leurs insomnies pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Souvent, ils faisaient des balades le long de la rive ou s'arrêtaient sur le sable. Puis, ils finissaient aussi souvent par s'embrasser. Mais rien n'était encore très concret, en fait il n'en parlait pas tellement. Parce que le bouclé avait simplement besoin de profiter et de se vider l'esprit. Seulement.... Il commençait à dépendre vraiment de la présence du châtain. Comme si c'était une obligation de passer une nuit blanche avec lui pour trouver le sommeil au petit matin. En fait, ce n'était même plus ses cauchemars qui le réveillaient, mais le fait de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait, là en bas, sur la plage. Que quelqu'un se préoccupait assez de lui pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie.   
  
 Durant un peu plus d'une semaine, Harry avait appris à découvrir Louis. Louis avait appris à découvrir Harry. Ils parlaient de leur famille, de leur goûts, de leur rêves, de ce qu'ils avaient en commun, et de ce qui les différenciaient aussi. C'était justement cela qui créait un lien à part entre eux, ils apprenaient l'un de l'autre, les défauts, mais surtout les qualités. Le bouclé le regardait comme s'il était la dernière merveille du monde, ou tout droit sortit du paradis. Zayn, en tant que meilleur ami, lui avait longuement conseillé de lui parler de ses sentiments, de tout mettre au clair parce que l'air de rien... Le temps filait à une vitesse folle. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques petites semaines pour lui avouer, pour le retenir avant de ne plus le voir aussi souvent, de profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Mais, la barrière des sentiments ne l'empêchait pas de croquer ces vacances à pleine dent et de les savourer, au contraire. Aux côtés du châtain, il reprenait un second souffle, il lui apportait un grand bol d'air frais et saint. Seulement, il réfléchissait avant de dormir à une manière de lui déclarer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, et à chaque fois il avait bien trop peur de briser leur amitié ou ce lien si spécial et unique qui les unissait.   
  
La veille, uniquement à deux, ils étaient parti en ville lors d'une journée entière pour finir par dîner dans un petit village face à la mer. Puis, admirer un feu d'artifice sur la plage, ne rentrant qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Aujourd'hui alors, ils avaient décidé de rester se reposer à la villa pendant que les autres garçons de la bande se rendaient un peu plus bas dans la ville afin d'essayer de plus grosses vagues. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'ils étaient tous partis, et le bouclé préparait son café et ses viennoiseries dans la cuisine donnant sur le salon. Il avait toujours un grand appétit le matin, son ventre en gargouillait même déjà. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa tasse pour la boire que des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et qu'un petit corps se pressa contre le sien. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir la personne dans son dos, sa peau douce, son odeur et sa présence elle seule suffisaient à la trahir. Louis. Louis qui lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête. **« Coucou grand bouclé. » « Bonjour petit Lou. »** Le concerné poussa un petit grognement en fonçant les sourcils tandis qu'il frotta son nez au dos du brun, il détestait par dessus tout qu'on se moque de sa taille. **« J'étais de bonne humeur et prêt à te faire des câlins toute la journée, mais tu viens de tout ruiner Styles. » « Quel dommage ! Moi qui pensais justement te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner et te le ramener dans le lit pour ensuite te faire un massage, en tant que parfait homme que je suis. »** Sans même une seconde de plus, il sentit le petit corps de l'aîné se détacher du sien, sa chaleur lui manquant à la minute même où ils furent détaché. Mais, il ne put que rire à sa réplique qui en suivit. **« Je retourne dans le lit alors, fais vite ! »** Harry secoua la tête en riant, le regard partir simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Ce garçon était totalement fou, et de son côté, il était d'autant plus fou de lui.   
 Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le cadet entra dans la chambre de Louis avec un plateau. Il lui avait ramené du thé à la menthe avec un sucre, deux pancakes avec de la confiture et des oeufs brouillés. Connaissant maintenant les goûts du garçon sur le bout des doigts. Une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant allonger sur le ventre, les couvertures remontés jusqu'à sa taille et les bras en dessous du coussin, attendant son massage avec impatience. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet, vraiment très grande pour ne contenir qu'une lampe et un réveil, et prit place sur le bord du lit. Les yeux bleus en face le scrutait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. **« Honore ta part du marché Styles. Tu me fais un massage et je te fais un câlin. » « Seulement un câlin ? C'est si peu pour tout ce que je t'ai offert là. »** Le châtain lui fit un clin d'oeil en riant. Mais voilà, Harry ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Et, quand il eut fini son massage d'une vingtaine de minute, tout en discutant avec lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver allongé sur le lit avec Louis au dessus de lui en train de l'embrasser comme un dieu. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui se passait. Il dévorait littéralement ses lèvres, les savourant sans aucun scrupule, alors que une de ses petites mains se baladait sur son torse encore nu. Des frissons, encore et toujours. Ses doigts retraçaient les moindres contours de ses tatouages, sur ses bras, sur son ventre. Tous. Chaque parcelle de sa peau y passait. Ce fut tellement lent et agréable qu'il crut un instant que le temps s'était arrêté. Le pire fut, bien entendu, ce qui s'en suivit. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, et il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, qu'elles se posèrent dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, sur son torse, son corps entier. Ses mains faisant toujours des merveilles elles aussi, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ces lippes chaudes et humides qui se baladaient sur lui. Il espérait franchement qu'il ne puisse pas entendre son coeur battre la chamade au creux de sa poitrine, seulement il ne pouvait retenir les quelques soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient. Parce que Louis lui faisait clairement du bien, il le faisait planer au dessus des nuages. Bien plus haut qu'il n'avait jamais été. C'était donc cela aussi, prendre son envol ?   
  
 Plus les baisers s'enchaînaient, plus son esprit et son corps grimpaient au ciel. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec personne, avant lui. **« Tu es magnifique, tout simplement sublime. »** Souffla le châtain contre son bas-ventre avant de lever les yeux vers lui, son regard brillant également. Des milliers de petites étoiles scintillantes. C'était comme regarder le ciel en pleine nuit. Un spectacle magnifique. Mais, ce le fut d'autant plus quand il se rapprocha de son visage, leurs nez se touchant presque, alors que ses doigts allèrent caresser le pendentif en forme d'avion en papier qu'il avait toujours autour du cou. En permanence. Un peu comme un objet unique qui le reliait à Louis. Un lien incassable. Harry, en le regardant, commençait à comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi tous les garçons autour de lui semblaient chaque fois attiré par sa présence, il était en fait comme un aimant. Sa façon de vous regarder vous laissez croire que vous étiez tout aussi désirable, que bientôt il vous dévorerez tout entier, vous engloutirez, et c'était exactement le cas en ce moment. D'un autre côté, on pouvait facilement discerner son côté dangereux, parce que justement il aimait affronter et aller contre les codes de la vie. Il transgressait toutes les règles, comme si c'était devenu une habitude pour lui de dire non aux interdictions. Pendant des années, le bouclé avait été enfermé dans sa petite routine puis, ici, en seulement quelques jours, Louis était apparu comme un ouragan et lui avait fais connaître l'aventure, le danger mais surtout... L'adrénaline. Cette substance addictive qui coule dans les veines, qui broie le coeur, qui enflamme et emballe la poitrine. A la fois douloureusement et agréablement. Tout une contradiction. Il était contradictoire. Mais, il avait une manière d'envouter les gens qui lui était propre. En cet instant même, il parvenait à le rendre captif de ses baisers, si bien que chaque contact lui devenait nécessaire pour trouver sa respiration. Seulement, ce genre de chose n'avait qu'une seule explication rationnelle. Harry était amoureux.   
  
 Amoureux de ses orbes océans. Amoureux des courbes parfaitement bien dessinées. Amoureux des sons enivrant qu'il laissait échapper sous le plaisir. Amoureux de ses main sur lui. Amoureux de ses lèvres sur lui. Amoureux de son moindre geste. Amoureux des nuances dans ses yeux. Amoureux de la manière dont leurs deux corps se rencontraient et se complétaient avec une si belle harmonie. Amoureux de tout son être. Là, il n'avait aucun doute. Sa nuit avec Timothée n'avait rien signifié du tout par rapport à celle-ci. Il avait su mettre le doigt dessus, sur cette lumière étincelante qui brillait en lui et qui n'avait attendu qu'à être réveillée. Louis, étant celui qui détenait l'interrupteur depuis le début. Seulement voilà, c'est souvent la personne dont on attend le moins qui vient bousculer votre vie. Mais lui ne l'avait simplement bousculé, il l'avait littéralement renversé. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal de rentrer dans l'existence de quelqu'un et, d'un jour à l'autre, causer le désordre dans tout ce que cette personne avait toujours connu. Et, Harry avait une envie folle de crier sur les toits à quel point il aimait cela, à quel point Louis Tomlinson avait de l'effet sur lui. Pas seulement physiquement parlant, mais aussi au niveau de sa manière de vivre, de sa manière parler, de voir les choses, de plisser le coin de ses yeux en rigolant, de mettre sa petite main devant sa bouche pour la cacher pendant un fou rire, de voir son regard pétiller lorsqu'il s'amuse, de le voir briller. Tout simplement. Et il brillait tellement fort que sa lumière parvenait à montrer la voie que le bouclé devait suivre; celle de son coeur. **« Je t'aime. »** Ce fut ces deux mots plein de sens qu'il murmura, tout en venant capturer ses derniers instants de plaisir. Ses deux mots qui n'étaient pas sorti d'entre ses lèvres depuis si longtemps, ou d'une moins, il les pensait vraiment. Il les ressentait brûler au creux de sa poitrine même.   
 Ce fut d'autant plus sensationnel quand le châtain ouvrit les paupières et redressa sa tête, jadis enfoui dans son cou, pour venir le regarder. Sa respiration légèrement courte alors que son souffle s'écrasait contre sa peau. Le brun savait qu'il risquait gros, que c'était un tout ou rien, parce que le châtain était du genre à coucher avec un garçon différent tous les soirs, à ne pas s'attacher pour justement mieux se détacher. Il pourrait très bien, maintenant qu'ils étaient passé à l'acte, le laisser s'endormir et quitter ensuite la chambre pour lui dire le lendemain que ce fut une bon moment, mais que ce n'était que pour une fois. Autant dire que le cadet se passait des tas de scénarios dans sa tête, tous aussi mauvais les uns que les autres. Le temps semblait s'être ralentit pour enivrer plus encore les secondes qui allaient suivre. Son coeur voulait transpercer sa poitrine, plus rien ne comptait à part les yeux océans qui le fixaient. Et... Lorsque la réponse arriva enfin, il fut loin de s'être attendu à de telles paroles. **« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça, Harry. »** Pour appuyer ses mots, il vint chercher ses lèvres et les réunit avec autant d'amour et de sincérité que possible. Une de ses mains libres vint caresser sa joue, ses longues boucles brunes étant encore un peu humides à cause de leurs récents ébats amoureux. C'était un peu comme un rêve éveillé, Louis n'avait pas connu de relation sérieuse depuis un moment. Et, ce matin, entre ses bras fort et sa chaleur corporelle, il se sentait revivre. Littéralement. Son coeur battait la chamade, sur le point de perforer sa cage thoracique.   
  
 Depuis qu'Harry s'était mis officiellement en couple avec Timothée, il avait commencé à ressentir une forme de jalousie, une attirance irrévocable également. Plus encore que la première qu'il l'avait vu derrière cette porte, ou encore leur première nuit blanche ensemble. Ses sentiments s'étaient intensifiés lors de leur baiser, quand il avait pris les devant pour le faire taire et goûter enfin ses lèvres. Ses lippes sucrées et douces qui caressaient si bien les siennes. Ils s'étaient construit une histoire petit à petit, pour en arriver à la plus belle partie aujourd'hui. « Je t'aime aussi. » Il murmura en retour, voyant le regard émeraude en face de lui s'éclairer plus encore que ce ne fut possible, un sourire adorable et un peu niais s'étendant sur son visage, alors que de petites fossettes se creusaient aux coins de ses joues rosées. Sans hésitation, Harry pouvait dire qu'il vivait les plus belles vacances de sa vie. Que le châtain avait vraiment été une personne extraordinaire et débordante de vie, chose qu'il lui avait transmise. A présent, il voyait le monde à travers lui, et c'était nettement plus beau, plus coloré et joyeux. Le garçon au dessus de lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de sourire à son tour. **« Tu veux prendre ton envol avec moi Harry ? » « Oui, sans hésiter. »** Et ce fut le bouclé qui lia leurs mains, déterminer à ne jamais la lâcher, même s'il savait que Louis serait toujours là pour le rattraper d'une chute et lui apprendre à voler toujours plus haut.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry n'avait jamais arboré un sourire si éblouissant depuis longtemps, il débordait littéralement d'amour et de joie. Et la cause était un garçon flamboyant et vif : Louis. Ils avaient mis presque une semaine à annoncer leur couple, voulant prendre leur temps pour le dire aux autres, et surtout pour eux. Contre toute attente, Timothée avait bien pris la nouvelle et les avait même félicité, Jason leur avait avoué qu'il les avait vu plusieurs fois s'embrasser sur la plage, quand il se levait pour aller aux toilettes. Ils n'étaient pas tellement discrets, en fait, mais ils ne s'étaient pas réellement cachés non plus. A présent, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, bien entendu ils se mêlaient aux activités du groupe, aux excursions et autres balades, mais le soir ils s'éclipsaient souvent sur le bord de la plage ou dans la chambre pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Cela étant dit, la réalité les rattrapait tous deux de plein fouet, les vacances touchaient bientôt à leur terme, et qui disait retour disait... Séparation. Une heure de route creusait une sorte de distance entre eux, ce n'était pas énorme, oui. Voir rien du tout pour certains couples qui devaient affronter une distance encore plus grande, mais cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pourraient se voir que les week-end et pendant les vacances. Seulement, le bouclé avait besoin de contacts, d'attentions et de mots tendres murmurés à son oreille le soir avant de se coucher. Et mis à part par le biais de son téléphone, il devrait supporter d'être loin de lui pendant six nuits. Alors que là, pendant un mois entier, et surtout ces quelques dernières semaines, il avait vécu à ses côtés.   
  
 Une dernière année. Voilà ce qu'il devait subir, une dernière année à la faculté avant de pouvoir obtenir son diplôme et déménager pour se rapprocher du châtain, dans l'éventualité où ils seraient encore ensemble. Ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout. De ce fait, il pourrait travailler en tant que professeur de littérature comme il l'avait toujours souhaité tout en passant ses jours avec celui qu'il aime. Louis, de son côté, entamait sa première année de travail en tant que serveur dans un restaurant, un emploi qui payait plutôt bien pour une première embauche. Ils avaient profité de ces vacances comme jamais, avec les autres garçons également, et le dernier jour avait été vraiment déprimant. La veille, ils avaient fait une grande fête sur la plage, qui avait durée jusqu'à tôt le matin même. Simplement danser, boire, rigoler ensemble, manger, s'amuser, oublier un peu les derniers moments de joie qui s'offraient à eux. Quand bien même ils essayaient tous de mettre de la bonne ambiance et détendre l'atmosphère durant le trajet du retour. Le Van avait été remplit de leurs valises et Zayn avait appelé les propriétaires pour dire que tout s'était bien passé et qu'ils rentraient. Ils rentraient, voilà un mot que tous détestaient entendre. Une fois tous chez eux, ils avaient tous eu du mal à s'y faire, comme si ce séjour en villa avait été le paradis sur Terre et que revenir à la vie réelle était un pur enfer. Mais pour Harry, la situation fut pire encore, son colocataire lui tenait certes un peu compagnie, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la boule de soleil qu'était Louis. La première semaine avait été un peu dure, une reprise intense, mais les cours lui avaient au moins occupé l'esprit, enfin, il y pensait surtout le soir quand il s'endormait seul dans son grand lit froid.   
  
**« Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours. La semaine dernière a été horrible. »** Murmura le brun contre le cou du plus vieux qui, lui, caressait son dos nu du bout des doigts. Tous les deux encore allongés sur le lit alors qu'il était déjà presque midi, mais c'était leur premier week-end ensemble depuis cinq jours. **« On se voit là , bébé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sur un autre continent. »** Le châtain ne voulait pas passer son temps à penser à cette séparation, mais il souhaitait plutôt marquer le coup et profiter plus de ces moments avec son petit ami. D'ailleurs, depuis un petit moment déjà, une idée lui trottait en tête qu'il voulait à présent réaliser. Aujourd'hui, le jour de leur premier moi en tant que couple. Déterminé à faire apparaître un joli sourire sur son visage, le plus vieux se redressa et claqua une petite fessée sur ses fesses en riant. **« Allez, debout Haz' ! » « Hmm pour quoi faire ? »** Marmonna le cadet, faisant une petite moue quand son corps chaud quitta le sien. **« Je t'emmène quelque part, on ne va pas fêter nos un mois en passant la journée dans le lit quand même ? » « Ça ne me dérange pas tant que cela, en fait. » « Garde tes projets de pervers pour ce soir amour, là, j'ai prévu quelque chose. Habille toi maintenant. »** Harry poussa un grognement de mécontentement, mais obéit à Louis, qui lui était déjà debout en train de se choisir des vêtements, et prendre une petite pochette en plastique. Et, entre deux baisers, ils finirent par quitter l'appartement une demi-heure plus tard. Le bouclé avait beau le supplier, son copain ne voulait absolument rien lui dire sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient, et son comportement un peu enfantin le faisait même beaucoup rire. Autant dire que son idée lui plaisait vraiment, il en était plutôt fier, mais maintenant, restait à savoir si cela serait aussi son cas. Pour marquer le coup, il avait réfléchis à plusieurs cadeaux, tous aussi banals les uns que les autres au final. Rien de bien original. Et, finalement, en se regardant un matin dans le miroir, une petite lumière s'était allumée dans son cerveau.   
  
 Ce fut donc avec un mélange d'impatience, de joie et d'appréhension qu'il tira le bouclé vers ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant pour s'y être rendu un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand bien même l'autre garçon ne cessait de le supplier ou de lui poser des questions, il tenta de ne rien dévoiler, souhaitant garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Un sourire se peigna sur ses lèvres quand ils entrèrent dans la petite rue marchande, par chance, Harry ne connaissait pas cet endroit et il réalisa -à moitié- la chose quand ils arrivèrent devant l'enseigne du magasin. Ses yeux couleur sapins pétillaient, il s'en mordit même la lèvre inférieure, mais rapidement le châtain lui tira la main et le traîna à l'intérieur. L'homme, assit à son bureau à l'entrée, le salua avec un sourire avant de venir lui serrer la main. Il semblait le connaître depuis un moment étant donné qu'il lui demandait des nouvelles, pendant ce temps le plus jeune regarda le décor tout autour. Les murs étaient recouverts de feuilles sur lesquelles se trouvaient des dessins, des phrases... L'endroit était spacieux et vraiment bien pensé. **« Alors, tu es venu pour quoi aujourd'hui ? » « Je viens avec mon copain, un petit cadeau pour nos un mois. »** _Mon copain._ **« Tu aurais dû commencer par me dire cela, petit cachotier ! »** Lui dit l'homme un peu barbu en riant, il paraissait toutefois avoir seulement la trentaine, et des tas de tatouages lui recouvraient les bras. Derrière son apparence un peu dure et sévère, il était vraiment sympathique. **« Donc, tu sais ce que tu veux ? » « Oui, mais je dois lui demander son avis avant. »** Lui demander ? Quoi donc ? **« Bien, je vais préparer le matériel en attendant. »** L'homme quitta le bureau en souriant et alla dans une pièce derrière, pendant ce temps Louis se retourna vers son petit-ami qui le questionnait littéralement du regard. Bon, en rentrant ici, il avait un peu eu une idée de ce qu'ils venaient faire. Parce que oui, on ne venait pas dans un salon de tatouage pour venir boire un thé ou faire du saut en parachute. Mais, il ne voyait vraiment pas pour quelle raison il l'emmenait ici. **« Faut que je te montre quelque chose avant.. J'ai fais des dessins, des croquis il y a quelques jours de cela, parce que je cherchais un cadeau original. Toutefois, je suis un peu obligé de te demander ton avis avant, parce que c'est un truc qu'on doit faire à deux. »** Pour accompagner ses paroles, il posa sa pochette en plastique sur le bureau et l'ouvrit grâce aux élastiques, il en sortit quelques feuilles qu'il exposa afin que le bouclé puisse les voir. Sa réaction ne fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, il ouvrit grand les yeux et afficha un sourire en coin.   
  
 Là, il ne pouvait plus hésiter. Les dessins étaient réellement magnifiques, bien travaillés et chaque détail comptait, comme s'il avait passé des heures dessus afin que ce soit parfait. Et ça l'était. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse, elle était déjà décidée à peine avait-il vu ces croquis. Alors, pour montrer son accord, le brun saisit ses hanches et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant le plus sincère des baisers. Parfois, il arrivait à se demander encore comment un garçon aussi merveilleux que lui avait pu tomber également sous son charme. C'était une question qui restait un peu en suspend, mais il ne pouvait jamais avoir l'occasion de douter de son amour, car il lui montrait tous les jours à quel point il comptait à ses yeux. **« Dois-je comprendre que ça te plait ? » « C'est magnifique Lou, vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu as du passer du temps dessus. » « En réalité, j'ai passé plus de temps à chercher les dessins qu'à les faire. Et, je suis plutôt content du résultat. » « Je t'aime. »** Le châtain se mit à rire puis frotta d'une manière adorable son nez contre le sien, avant de lui répondre que lui aussi l'aimait. Le tatoueur revint avec du matériel qu'il posa à côté des deux sièges, pendant que les deux jeunes hommes décidaient de l'endroit où ils allaient se faire graver à l'encre. A jamais. C'était peut-être un peu tôt aux yeux de certains, mais ces dessins signifiaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre, ils étaient une partie de leur histoire.   
  
 Harry fut le premier à commencer, il s'allongea sur le siège après avoir retiré son tee-shirt, laissant une partie de ses tatouages exposés à la vue, l'homme lui faisant quelques compliments dessus. L'ainé s'assit sur celui à côté et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, en caressant le dos avec son pouce tandis que l'aiguille venait toucher sa peau laiteuse. Leur lien se resserrait plus encore. Au bout d'un moment, la sensation n'était plus tellement douloureuse, et ils avaient tout deux tellement de tatouage que c'était devenu anodin. Seulement de léger picotements à certains moments, quand ce fut des endroits un peu plus sensibles. Et, marquer leur histoire sur leur peau était une manière de dire, autrement que par les mots, qu'ils voulaient que cette relation dure. Aucun d'eux ne savaient de quoi était fais le destin, s'ils étaient destinés à s'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent dans une tombe, mais ils allaient se battre pour former un futur. Ensemble. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de presque deux heures de travail que les tatouages furent achevés. Le tatouer leur mit un film plastique au dessus afin que l'encre puisse sécher et fixer correctement, mais ils restaient tout de même visibles. **« Ils sont encore plus beaux que sur mes papiers. » « Je les adore. » « Je suis content que ça te plaise. » « Je suis content de t'avoir laissé entrer dans ma vie. »** Il avait tout bouleversé dans son quotidien, d'une si bonne manière que ça en devenait presque irréaliste. Et leur peau était marqué par cette rencontre; pour Louis, un petit avion en papier sur son bras droit, situé entre quelques autres, avec des pointillés derrière pour montrer qu'il s'envolait, exactement le même que le pendentif qu'il avait donné au bouclé. Quand à Harry, deux oiseaux étaient dessinés sur le haut de son torse, juste à côté de ses clavicules, tous les deux similaires et tournés l'un vers l'autre. Et avec ces tatouages gravés sur leur peau, ils se complétaient totalement. Ils lièrent leurs doigts ensemble tandis que le châtain payait, malgré les protestations du plus jeune à ce sujet. En voyant leur dessin sur leur corps le soir même, ils ne pouvaient plus en douter à présent c'était même certain, ils s'envolaient. Très très haut, au-delà des nuages, là où tout était possible, et ils parvenaient même à toucher les étoiles. De toutes celles présente dans cette constellation, Louis était la brillante de toutes.


End file.
